<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Rock by SCE0508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632956">My Rock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCE0508/pseuds/SCE0508'>SCE0508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloud/Tifa - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCE0508/pseuds/SCE0508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She never realised how important she was to him.</p><p>He had done his part, now it was her turn to return the favour and be his rock.</p><p>❤CLOTI❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first ever written piece for Final Fantasy 7!</p><p>I've played the game a multiple amount of times in the past few months, and currently on my next Playthrough. I think I might just keep doing this until part 2!</p><p>I had this idea in my head, and I just needed to write, and get it out there.</p><p>Cloud and Tifa own my heart and soul. They're a beautiful slow burning fairytale :)</p><p>I hope you enjoy! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was littered with stars - stars that went on for miles. Darkness fell around them as they continued onward. They just needed to find a place to rest for the night, and then they could continue on tomorrow. Or at least, she hoped that was the plan. The shadow of an arch broke through the darkness and as they drew closer, they seen the sign to accompany it.</p>
<p>Costa Del Sol.</p>
<p>Once through the arch, they noticed that they had entered into a small town, which meant that there should hopefully be a place to rest. The thought almost warranted a cry of relief as she lagged behind the group. Red glazed over with exhaustion as she felt the weight lifting off of her shoulders, step by step. They had had been non-stop for hours; or for what felt like hours.</p>
<p>They had run into some trouble after leaving on the ship from Junon. Now, maybe it was a problem but she always tried her best to prove that she could play her part as protector in the group. She was continuously trying to prove herself but she wasn't sure why. And with that in mind...for some unknown reason, she took it upon herself to jump in front of the Cetra. She did protect her from a Marine - who was more than happy to round of bullets in her direction. It had happened so suddenly, and her first reaction was to...react.</p>
<p>Luckily, she had dodged the flurry of bullets, and the possibility of being hit with darkness or sleep. Unfortunately, she usually gets psyched up before a battle and with the rush of it, that didn't happen.</p>
<p>This resulted in what she had hoped to be just a swollen ankle, maybe sprained at most. The pain had now got to a point where it was beginning to burn and shoot darting pains up her leg. She had hidden the pain well, a silent gasp escaping her now and again. A smile forced its way onto her face as she received glances from the other members of the group, especially the Blue Eyed Soldier up front. Their eyes had met for a brief second if that, and she couldn't be sure, but he didn't look too pleased.</p>
<p>He had already given her a 'scolding' of some sort when she had decided to play Hero. Hmm, he was really going beyond with his promise. He was the Solider after all. Ex? Either way, he was the protector, but how was it fair for him to be on the lookout all of the time when she could do her part to help out too?</p>
<p>This was one of the many reasons she hadn't mentioned her injury. She wanted to be reliable, counted on. She wanted to be an equal member. If she had said anything, it would either make him angrier or he would think she needed protecting too, and that she couldn't fight beside him. She wanted to be strong, and didn't want to be looked at as the weak link. Aerith didn't have the same skills when it came to combat, but she could still hold her own. Cloud usually had her covered. He was her bodyguard after all.</p>
<p>A breath escaped her as she pushed on forward but came to an abrupt stop when everyone came to a standstill outside an Inn. A wave of dizziness crashed over her as another pain shot from her ankle. She was close to getting on her knees and begging that they stay here the night. That's all she needed. One night and she would be ready to go.</p>
<p>Feeling a soft touching along her arm, she looked over to her right to see Yuffie shooting her a knowing look as if she could see what was going on. There was evident tiredness in her eyes also. She raised an eyebrow in question as Tifa nodded back in reassurance, not wanting to worry the young ninja.</p>
<p>"We rest here for the night." He spoke low, but everyone seemed to catch onto what he said. Clasping her hands together, she almost cried in relief. Glancing over, she watched Aerith and smiled softly. Her emerald eyes were sparkling with relief, probably a mirror of her own. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but they had a strong connection. Every time she lingered close, she expressed a warm aura and knew all of the right things to say. Their bond grew fast from the first introduction. Maybe...that answers why Cloud had become so fond of her too.</p>
<p>Pushing the door open with the palm of his hand, the soldier stepped inside to the warmth of the Inn as the Cetra followed close behind him, smiling from cheek to cheek. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up towards the sighing gunman. Barret nodded towards Tifa, his eyes softening. With a grunt, he followed Red inside, and closed the door over.</p>
<p>Yuffie stepped towards the door as she glanced back over her shoulder, "Are you coming?"</p>
<p>"Soon." Tifa lifted her eyes to the sky, the stars illuminating shimmering sparkles. "I just...need a minute."</p>
<p>"You've been quiet." She eyed her curiously, "I can lend an ear?"</p>
<p>The red sparkled with gratitude as she looked over, the corner of her lips turning up. "I'm okay. I promise." She ushered towards the Inn, her own desire to be in the warmth almost dragging her towards it, but she needed time. "Go in, I'll be in soon."</p>
<p>After a couple of seconds, she nodded in agreement as she stepped inside. One minute. That was all she needed, maybe 5 at a push. She needed to find somewhere close enough for her to walk, but she needed it to be quiet also. She needed to clear her head.</p>
<p>Glancing down at her ankle, she felt a sudden anger towards herself. If she wasn't so stubborn, she could ask someone for Healing Materia,  but the only one that they had in their possession was currently being held by the Blue-Eyed soldier - the one she was currently trying to avoid telling that she had hurt herself doing something that he didn't want her to do in the first place.</p>
<p>Pushing forward, she bit her tongue at the burning sensation pulsing around her ankle. Taking a deep breath, she settled for limping and dragged herself forward, while she checked her surroundings to make sure it was still safe.</p>
<p>A while ago, the silence would have been peaceful, but now it woke every nerve in her body. Taking a minute to compose herself, she stared out through the darkness as she listened carefully. What was that? Tilting her head to listen again, she raised an eyebrow. Water?</p>
<p>Moving towards it, she took gentle steps as a soft smile grazed her face. A beach? Stepping onto the sand, she listened to the crash of the waves as the wind sifted through her black locks. It was beautiful from what she could see. A wooden lounger sat a few steps away from her. She could rest over there and assess the damage.</p>
<p>Testing her ankle, she pressed her boot into the sand to walk, but lost her footing as her foot reacted the opposite. Landing on her knees and hands, she shook her head. She could do this. She was Tifa bloody Lockhart, and a swollen ankle wasn't going to stop her. Slowly manoeuvring onto her backside, she pulled at the laces of her boots. One by one, she slowly removed them and looked down at her right ankle as an alarming throbbing circled around it. How much damage did walking on it do?</p>
<p>"Right." Placing the boots aside, she narrowed her eyes as she tried to make out the swelling in the dark. Close, but no cigar. "Touching it is."</p>
<p>Running her fingers carefully over her ankle, she inhaled sharply at the pain that greeted her touch. Swollen was an understatement. Maybe if she went without the boots for a while? What would she tell the group? That she was becoming one with the Earth? Resting her forehead against her knee, she cupped her hands around her ankle and let out a breath.</p>
<p>Where did it all go wrong? Months ago, she was content and happy in Midgar. It wasn't perfect, but it was her Home. She had Seventh Heaven, and she had...Avalanche. Biggs, Wedge...and Jessie. It happened so fast. One minute they're celebrating, and the next minute...they're sharing their last words. A tear fought free and rolled down her pale cheek. She needed to be strong. She needed to be there for everyone. Everyone was going through a rough time.</p>
<p>Holding a hand against her heart, she swallowed the pain down. She needed to get back to the Inn and rest. Shifting to her knees, she slowly pushed into a stand, using the toes of her right foot to avoid any further pressure to her ankle. Lifting her boots into her hand, she wiped the tear trail dry with her knuckles and lowered her foot to the ground, feeling the sand curving around her toes.</p>
<p>The tiredness was hitting in hard now as the thought of a comfy pillow lingered in her mind. Warmth and comfort. She needed that right now. Caught in her daze, she didn't realise that she had been swaying and was heading towards the ground. Waiting for the impact, she threw her arms out to brace herself and gasped as she fell against something hard and warm. What? Feeling hands skim up her back, she snapped awake, getting ready to strike and stopped in her movements as she looked up to meet bright azure.</p>
<p>"Cloud?"</p>
<p>"Tifa." His voice was quiet and filled with relief.</p>
<p>"Why are-"</p>
<p>"Yuffie." He answered simply. "She said you stepped out, and when I checked...you were gone." Clearing his throat, his eyes met hers again. "A little late for a walk along the beach don't you think?"</p>
<p>Breaking away from his gaze, her eyes trailed down to the sand between them. "Didn't mean to disappear..." She started, not quite sure on what she wanted to say, "I just needed a moment."</p>
<p>She was suddenly hit with a sense of deja vu. The flower garden. Her break down, his comfort. Closing her eyes, she could see it again in her head. One tilt from each of them, and the situation would have been different. They'd stared for a long while. Red to Blue. She was scared. The emotions were already bubbling, and her feelings for her childhood friend were growing beyond her control.</p>
<p>"And you couldn't do that inside?" He quirked a blonde eyebrow, a tilt of his lips showing his amusement with the situation.</p>
<p>"Hmm." A heat singed her cheeks as the blush spread along her skin. Making a noise of agreement, her eyes were drawn to the waves. Each one drawing closer to where they stood.</p>
<p>"Aerith was worried too." One hand moved from the skin of her waist, as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sudden shyness. "I mean-"</p>
<p>"Why? No fiends." She cut him off, knowing he was embarrassed by his admission. He was worried about her too. One hand still sat at her waist, the contact sending electricity through her. It was like her body was on fire, and his touch was ice, but it felt euphoric. </p>
<p>"Doesn't mean you're safe." He looked up to meet her eyes again but could see they were averted towards the water, so he moved his hand from her waist to carefully cup her elbow in his hand. "We stay together."</p>
<p>"I needed time." Tipping her head, she gave him a brief nod as blue drifted over hers, and then to her boots beside them. "I'll come back now."</p>
<p>"I'll walk you." He lifted her boots from the ground and held them out. "You better put them back on."</p>
<p>"No!" Tifa felt the heat grow on her cheeks at her sudden outburst. The Soldier looked at her, surprise drawn on his face as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean-I...my feet! They just need a break from the boots."</p>
<p>Cloud stared at her, his eyes intense as they raked over her body as if he was looking for injuries. It was then she realised how close they were to each other, and went to move back but his hands found her waist, holding her in place. Swallowing hard, her eyes grew in size as he stepped closer, the close proximity suffocating. "Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>"No, I-" Closing her eyes in defeat, she ushered behind him. "After you." She could do this, only a small walk.</p>
<p>Avoiding his eyes, she took the boots and began mentally preparing herself. One boot would be easy. Painful, but easy. But then...she has to balance on said foot to put her other boot on.</p>
<p>"Tifa." His voice wasn't as light as it had been a minute ago. Slowly raising her eyes to look at his, her breath caught in her throat. The ring of Green separating the Blue from his pupil was glowing. He was angry. Before she could ask what was wrong, she let out a surprised yelp as she was hauled up against his chest. "You're stubborn."</p>
<p>A burning sensation tingled along the skin of her thighs as his hands hooked under them to hold her up, but the shift meant his fingers were digging into the inside of her thighs. Her heart began beating rapidly as her arms hooked over his shoulders hesitantly, the red boots dangling from her fingertips. Digging her chin into his shoulder to hide her face, she swallowed as the nerves inside her were ready to burst.</p>
<p>"Cloud-"</p>
<p>"Do you really think...that your gasps of pain escaped my notice on our journey here?" The growl in his voice stopped her before she could say anything else.</p>
<p>Right, angry was an understatement. </p>
<p>She watched the waves as they walked away, the distance bringing back the lingering darkness. The only clue would be the crashing of the water. She decided it would be best to be quiet at the moment while Cloud collected his thoughts. The noise threatening to make words, but kept getting shut down with a heavy exhale from him.</p>
<p>"I waited. Waited for you to come to me, to tell me." His jaw clenched as he thought about his next words. "You should have told me. Asked for the Healing Materia but you decided to hide it, making it worse."</p>
<p>"This is about me protecting Aerith, and you're angry beca-"</p>
<p>"No." He huffed, his grip tightening as if she was slipping away when in fact, she was closely held to his chest; she was afraid to breathe. "I'm angry that you got hurt protecting her when I had it covered. I put myself out there so you don't have to Tifa."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened at the revelation as she tried to swallow away the dryness growing in her throat. Staring into the darkness, she spoke softly; not sure if she wanted him to hear her or not.</p>
<p>"I'm an equal member of this group. It's my responsibility to help too." Licking her lips, her voice turned into a whisper," I'm...not weak."</p>
<p>"Tifa." His voice was soft as she felt the shudder of breath leaving him. The grip on her thighs loosened - probably having left fingerprints against her skin. Smoothing his thumbs over the side of her thighs in apology, he came to a stop. Glancing up, she seen the familiar brickwork of the Inn.</p>
<p>Toeing the door open with his boot, he stepped into the heat as it hugged at Tifa's skin, raising goosebumps. She blinked at the dim lights as her eyes adjusted, and settled for hiding her face into the curve of his neck.</p>
<p>"Cloud, is she-"</p>
<p>"She's fine." He cut the voice off.</p>
<p>Aerith? Was she that worried? Maybe she shouldn't have disappeared after all. She would have to apologise when she got the chance. Lifting her eyes, she felt the movement as they climbed up the stairs to the 2nd floor.</p>
<p>Where was he taking her?</p>
<p>A few moments later, she found herself being set down onto the edge of a bed. Her hands immediately fell to her lap as she twined her fingers together. Keeping her eyes trained to the ground, she chanced a glance at her ankle and winced at the sight. Swelling and bruising. </p>
<p>She jumped from her thoughts as her vision was suddenly filled with spiky golden locks. Cloud kneeled in front of her, his eyes narrowed as he cupped the bottom of her foot in his hand, gently lifting it onto the surface of his knee. Squeezing fingers against fingers, she watched as he twisted the Materia between his fingers as if he was caught up in his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Cloud-" She attempted to fill the deafening silence and gasped as she felt the heat of the Materia taking effect as he pressed it under the arch of her foot. Closing her eyes at the sensation, she tipped her head back and let out a breath, suddenly feeling her body turning to a pool of jelly. Healing Materia always left a satisfying feeling within your veins.</p>
<p>The throbbing had subsided, and the pain was decreasing second by second. Fingers pressed into the side of her ankle tenderly as if testing the healing had worked. Red orbs revealed when she fluttered her eyes open to look at him. He was deep in thought as he placed the green globe to the side, and returned to his previous actions of running his fingers over her ankle. It was gone. The swelling and the bruising were no longer evident, and the throbbing no longer cried out for relief.</p>
<p>"Cloud." She tried again, as he got to his feet and avoided her gaze. He was still angry. "Hey..."</p>
<p>"Shower, and then get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow."</p>
<p>And with that, he walked out without a second glance and closed the door behind him. She stared at the door as the lump climbed back into her throat, and the hurt set in. She deserved that.</p>
<p>Time for that shower.</p><hr/>
<p>After giving her hair a rough towel dry, she wrapped her band at the bottom of the black silk and looked into the mirror, her reflection staring back at her. Her eyes were a shimmering red as the thought of Cloud crossed her mind.</p>
<p>Was it because he realised that she was weak? Or was it that he thought she had decided to avoid him and that she didn't trust him enough to ask for his help?</p>
<p>Fixing her white tank, she slipped the shorts up over her underwear as she folded the skirt and tucked it away to the side. She just needed to sleep and they can start fresh tomorrow.</p>
<p>Flicking the light off, she climbed onto the bed and lay on top of the covers as she hugged the pillow close. She can talk to him tomorrow and explain. Hopefully he would understand that it wasn't about not trusting him. It was about her...not wanting to let him down.</p>
<p>Rolling into the window side, she lay on her stomach and looked over towards the door again, just hoping for it to open. Swallowing, she closed her eyes and finally let the tiredness win.</p><hr/>
<p>It was a creak that startled her, but then silence followed. On the edge of sleep, she nuzzled her face further into the pillow and made a noise of content.</p>
<p>A dip in the bed woke her then. Only then she realised that there was someone else in the room with her. She clenched her fist slightly, thinking about the location of her gloves when suddenly she felt a tender touch against her cheek. A surprising calm passed through her.</p>
<p>Cloud.</p>
<p>His fingers smoothed the ebony silk back behind her ear as his thumb ran along her cheekbone. Trying to keep her breathing steady, she forced her eyes to stay shut.</p>
<p>He was here.</p>
<p>"Tifa." The light whisper woke the butterflies in her stomach as she felt a shift on the bed and then the feel of cotton brushing against her skin. It slipped over her shoulder and then down her back until she was completely tucked in. He had folded it over so that she was tucked in.</p>
<p>Cloud Strife was beginning to claim her heart from the inside and out.</p>
<p>He lay beside her then, the heat radiating from him. The strength of his gaze had the pink in her cheeks growing, and she was incredibly thankful it was dark. "There's a lot I want to say."</p>
<p>A deep sigh left him as his fingers lingered along her jawline. "I was angry. Angry and frustrated that you got hurt and didn't tell me."</p>
<p>"I," It was suddenly silent until he spoke again, his voice even lower if possible, and a slight cracking to his usual confident tone. "Do you not trust me?"</p>
<p>Tifa's heart gave a harsh tug at that. She trusted him with her life, with everything she was...she trusted him. He had to know that. She wanted to call out and chase away any fears he had, but then if she let him know she was awake, would he keep talking? Would he run away?</p>
<p>"Maybe someday, you'll know how important you are. To the group...to me." Blinking lightly, she glanced up from under her eyelashes quickly to see glowing azure eyes. They were soft, piercing...they belonged to that small boy who she had a longing to know. She watched as his eyes began to move over her face and decided to firmly shut her eyes again.</p>
<p>"What you said earlier...surprised me." His thumb grazed across her cheek again as his fingers moved to cup her jaw, "Tifa Lockhart, you are extraordinary, not weak."</p>
<p>Oh Cloud.</p>
<p>"I-I can't have anything happening to you. Never you." His forehead pressed down against hers carefully as if she was fragile glass. Now her heart was beating rapidly and she didn't know how much longer she could pretend that his words weren't bringing tears to her eyes.</p>
<p>"You're my rock." Cloud's whisper blew against her lips as his hand slid down to cup the back of her neck. "I can't do this without you Tifa."</p>
<p>After a long moment of having his warm breath against her face - the warmth of his hand disappeared from the nape of her neck and had instead spread underneath her skin when warm lips pressed against her forehead. Then...the touch was gone, and so was the warmth tingling along her skin. There were so many thoughts running through her mind but she was scared to open her eyes and find out that this was all a dream, and she imagined it.</p>
<p>Moments passed as she took a quiet breath and braved herself to open her eyes. It was silent, but she hadn't heard the door signalling his leave, or movement from the other side of the bed. That's when she heard it. Steady breaths. Her eyes flickered, red intense and large as she tried to stare through the darkness until her eyes became accustomed. That's when she seen it.</p>
<p>Cloud lay on his back, one hand under his head as his other lay next to hers. So close but yet so far. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as his face took on a relaxed state. She had never seen him look so...carefree. His words were playing on repeat in her head as her heart swelled with each echo.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Extraordinary, not weak.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You're my rock.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Never you.</strong>
</p>
<p>Tears glazed along her red orbs as she studied him. This whole time she had thought that she might have been holding him back, stopping him from what he needed to do, but it was the opposite.</p>
<p>She was helping him go on, to continue.</p>
<p>Tifa slowly moved her hand as her fingertips brushed against the skin of his palm. The oh so familiar electricity spread through her like wildfire. His hand moved on instinct, his fingers wrapping around hers like a gentle vice.</p>
<p>Glancing up, she watched his head tilting to the side towards her and waited a beat for him to wake up, but then a second later, the steady breaths started again.</p>
<p>A soft smile soaked into the edges of her lips as she watched him with shy eyes.</p>
<p>It was her turn to be his Hero.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I can't do this without you Tifa.</strong>
</p>
<p>"You won't." She whispered into the darkness as she closed her eyes once again and focused on the way their fingers wrapped around each other. </p>
<p>From here on out, she was going to be his rock in return and prove that she was capable of being there for him when he needed it.</p>
<p>One last thought crossed her mind before the slumber pulled her back in.</p>
<p>Cloud Strife, you promised to be my Hero...but now it's my turn to be yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She made a promise to be his rock, but the secrets she kept inside were ready to surface.</p>
<p>He had some secrets of his own to share.</p>
<p>She wasn't only his rock, he was hers too.</p>
<p>❤CLOTI❤</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, another chapter for you Kind and Beautiful people! :)</p>
<p>Thank you, thank you, thank you!</p>
<p>I'm honestly blown away by the response ♥</p>
<p>I had a few ideas for a second chapter, which soon blew up into a massive chapter!</p>
<p>Just a warning, the emotions are up and down in this one; I may have near shed a tear at some point...</p>
<p>A lot of songs inspired this, so I hope you enjoy :)</p>
<p>♥CLOTI ALERT♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ain’t that right Soldier boy?”  </p>
<p>The Soldier made a grunt of agreement, cobalt darting from left to right as he watched their surroundings. It was loud, crowded, and anyone could strike at any second. His eyes found the track hanging above their heads, the screams in the distance drawing closer.   </p>
<p>“Tifa, please! Come on!”  </p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow in question, he pulled his eyes away from the Roller Coaster as it bolted over their heads, the screams ringing through his Mako sensitive ears. Shaking his head, he pressed his fingers against his temple. A soft touch along his arm woke his senses, sending heat through his skin – the feeling like magic as the tingles brought him back to the present. Lifting his eyes to meet with ruby red; his breath caught in his throat at the warm smile. The corner of his lips tilted as he gave her a soft nod in response to her silent question.  </p>
<p>He was okay.  </p>
<p>He didn’t need to use words with her, especially over the past couple of weeks. 14 days it had taken to get here, and in those 14 days, everything had changed. They had been speaking through gazes. Sometimes they sparked a sharp pain in his chest, and sometimes they filled him with warmth.  </p>
<p>She was different, but not a bad…he couldn’t recognise her different. It was still Tifa. He couldn’t figure it out as much as he’d tried. Maybe it was the glances – they weren’t so nervous or hesitant anymore. They were comforting. And sometimes, she gave him a look that he couldn’t figure out but it had him at a loss for words.  </p>
<p>Things had changed since that night.  </p>
<p>For him, for them.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t clear to him at first, but the signs were growing stronger, and so was his ability to maintain control.  </p>
<p><em> His eyes fluttered open, blue dark and full of sleep as he studied his surroundings absently. He closed his eyes again, but then the panic hit in. His ears filled with steady breaths next to him. He remembered he had been speaking to Tifa. Himself mostly, but he must have drifted off at some point. Internally cursing at himself, he willed himself to look down but he was frozen. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries with her, and had a feeling this could be a step too far. </em>  </p>
<p><em> Preparing himself, he took a deep breath and slowly dragged his eyes down, and suddenly…nothing mattered anymore. The sight greeting him had his thoughts being crushed and swept away into the back of his mind. Tifa was curled up against his side, her fingers tangled with his across his stomach. A soft smile grazed her lips; a rose-pink hue lingering on her cheeks. He found his other hand buried into the ebony silk, his fingers cupping around the back of her neck. </em>  </p>
<p><em> She was his…Tifa. </em>  </p>
<p><em> Leaning down, he lay his forehead against the top of her head as he inhaled, and relished in the sound of her steady breaths. The heat between them was pulling him back towards a slumber, but he knew he couldn’t. Being with her almost made him forget. Forget where they were, forget what they were fighting towards. </em>  </p>
<p><em> All he could think about was her. </em>  </p>
<p><em> Squeezing his fingers around hers gently, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position as he carefully rolled her onto her back. Sliding his hand from the back of her neck, he stroked his knuckles across her cheek as her head lulled to the side. Fixing the covers around her sleeping form, he watched her again. </em>  </p>
<p><em> “I’ll see you soon.” The Soldier whispered tenderly as he leaned down and brushed his lips over her temple. Tucking her hair back behind her ear, he stroked his thumb along the surface of her cheek once more. Just…once more. </em>  </p>
<p><em> Exhaling, he walked over towards the door and gripped the handle in his hand. Taking one last glance over his shoulder, a smile reached his eyes as he walked out and quietly closed the door over behind him. </em>  </p>
<p>His mind had been repeating that night on a loop. His words not being heard by her struck a chord inside him. Maybe it was for the best. But still…something was different. His eyes focused in on red again as he was drawn out of his thoughts. Her lips were moving to form words. Was she talking to him? How long had she been talking?  </p>
<p>“Hmm?” He quirked a blonde eyebrow, clearing his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. Tifa gave him a knowing look, her eyes lighting with laughter as he felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. She knew. She always knew.  </p>
<p>“I was saying that the Girls want to go shopping.” Looking over her shoulder, she took a step closer to him. “Since we’re stuck here for the night, they want to make the most of it before we head off to the Ghost Hotel.”  </p>
<p>Cloud’s gaze lingered on her, before he followed hers to Yuffie and Aerith wrapped up in an intense conversation. Shopping? Here? His eyes flickered back and forth over the crowd as he was met with a feeling of unease. He didn’t like her going where he wasn’t, but over the past weeks, he had tried to ease off. Tried being the word.  </p>
<p>“Fine.” He responded, azure eyes fixed on her as she turned her attention back towards him. “But-“  </p>
<p>“But?” She raised an eyebrow, shooting him with a teasing smile and crossed her arms over her stomach as if she was awaiting the next set of instructions.  </p>
<p>“I-“ Averting his eyes to the sky, he blew out a breath of frustration. How did she do that? He was usually hard of words around her, and everyone in the group knew that, but recently it was worse. It was the teasing – as if she knew what was on his mind. He was certain she did.  </p>
<p>“You?” Her smile widened a fraction at his struggle. Tilting her head to look at him, she waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.  </p>
<p>“Just-“ Closing his eyes, he wrapped his fingers around her wrists and held them up between them. His eyes opened once again, the azure and green bright as he held her in an intense stare. Tapping his thumbs against her gloves, he squeezed gently. “Keep those gloves up.”  </p>
<p>“Mmh.” She held his gaze a moment longer, her lips parted in a silent gasp as the close proximity lit a fire inside. A blush tinged at the smooth skin of her cheeks as his lips tilted up at the sides. “Sure thing Coach.”  </p>
<p>Waiting a moment later, he slowly released her wrists as he trailed his fingers over her palm – the familiar electricity erupting beneath his fingertips. Red sparkled in response as she gnawed at her lower lip.  </p>
<p>That was it. That was the look. The one he couldn’t place.  </p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Her voice was soft and reassuring as she turned on her heel and went to join the ninja and flower girl.  </p>
<p>Again, she knew. She was answering his unspoken pleas.   </p>
<p>Dragging a hand up the back of his neck, he let out a breath as he watched her disappear into the crowd. Feeling a nudge against his back, he looked over his shoulder to see Barret walking towards the Chocobo racing, with Cid and Red trailing behind him.  </p>
<p>“Quit dragging your feet Spiky!" </p>
<hr/>
<p>Rolling the brush against her lashes, she blinked as it swept effortlessly over the fine hairs. Blinking lightly, she glanced over to the mirror to check her handy work and smiled in relief. Not a smudge in sight. After all this time, she was beginning to think she lost her touch at doing normal things. The last time she had worn make was when she went to Don Corneo’s audition. Looking back now, it seemed like years instead of weeks.  </p>
<p>Rising from the chair, she walked over to the bed and peeked into the bags that she’d picked up while shopping. Yuffie and Aerith made it their mission for her to buy some personal effects for herself. After hesitating for more than half an hour, she gave in.  </p>
<p>She’d treated herself to a white lace off the shoulder dress that hugged against her curves - just right, and it came down mid-thigh. It wasn’t a dress that she would usually take a liking too but Aerith convinced her to step out of her comfort zone – so here she was wearing the dress. She opted to wear her red boots but was told a firm no by Yuffie, and settled on small black wedge platforms.  </p>
<p>The ninja told her that they were going out to see what Gold Saucer had to offer since Aerith had already made plans. That’s when she told her that she was asking Cloud out on a date tonight. The corner of her lips tilted up to hide the sharp pain that struck her chest. She remembered along their journey that it had been brought up a few times. She promised to be Cloud’s rock and if this is something he wanted – something that would genuinely make him smile, then she wasn’t going to stop it.  </p>
<p>Taking the red flower from the table, she tucked it into her hair gently and held it in place with a clip. It had awed her when she'd seen it sitting on a stall. Of course, it wasn’t real, but it was bright and unique.  </p>
<p>Now, the hardest step of all.  </p>
<p>Aerith had asked if she could stop by and help her get ready. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath to pacify the squeezing in her chest. She could do this. Stepping out into the hall, she closed the door and locked it, making her way to Aerith's room. Lifting her hand, she tapped her fingers against the wood lightly and the door sprang open, a wide-eyed flower girl meeting her on the other side. “Tifa, you’re here!”  </p>
<p>“I promised.” She stepped in and around her as she looked around at the disarray of bags. “Aerith-”  </p>
<p>“I’m dressed, I did my make up, but what about shoes? My hair?”  </p>
<p>Tifa looked up, her eyes wide as she watched her pace the floor with evident panic in her emerald eyes. She was nervous. Letting out a breath, she nodded to herself. Her feelings aside – she needed to be there for Aerith.  </p>
<p>“Hey.” She cooed softly as she took her wrist in her hand to stop her from pacing. “It’ll be okay.”   </p>
<p>Digging through the bag, she lifted a pair of white heels and placed them on the floor for her to slip her feet into. Grabbing some clips from the table, she fixed her hair up carefully, leaving some curls to hang down. “There, see?”  </p>
<p>Tifa moved aside so Aerith could see her reflection in the mirror. The flower girl smiled sweetly as she checked her appearance. She turned around, her smile widening as she pulled the fighter into a tight hug, to which she returned with a light laugh.  </p>
<p>“Tifa,” She gasped with delightful happiness, “Thank you.”  </p>
<p>“It's okay.” Her eyes moved over to the door, “Come on now, you don’t want to be late do you? Where are you meeting?”  </p>
<p>“In the lobby.”  </p>
<p>“I’m meeting Yuffie too, so I'll walk with you.”  </p>
<hr/>
<p>“So, are you excited?”   </p>
<p>Blowing out a breath, the Soldier ran his fingers through the back of his golden locks as he focused on the ceiling. 10 minutes. 10 minutes of Yuffie asking about his date with Aerith. It wasn’t a big deal. He was fulfilling a favour. If he had the guts...this evening would have been going differently.   </p>
<p>“There you are, finally!” The ninja pumped her fist into the air. “Come on Tifa!”  </p>
<p>Tifa? Furrowing his brows, he lowered his gaze from the ceiling again, and he couldn’t breathe. He watched as Aerith and Tifa made their ways towards them, but all he could see was her. Everything was blurred, but she was the light. She was beautiful. Her red moved to meet his blue and everything else around them faded.   </p>
<p>A tilt of her head and a warm smile almost had him down on his knees. Her eyes were sparkling, and it suddenly brought him back to the well. He was still that little kid inside – just trying to get his crush to notice him. He watched as the pink tinge spread across her cheeks, and he wanted to grin. He did that. He did that to Tifa Lockhart. The fighter that could kick ass. Rubbing the back of his neck, he took a step closer; his eyes on her and no one else.   </p>
<p>“Tifa.” His voice was low as his eyes trailed up to the flower in her hair – his lips tilted up at that.   </p>
<p>Red. His favourite.  </p>
<p>“Cloud.” She returned with a sweet smile that had his heart racing.  </p>
<p>“I-”  </p>
<p>“Come on! We should get going!” Aerith wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him away. “We’ve got so much to see!”  </p>
<p>The Soldier held back a noise of protest, but frowned in response as he was being pulled towards the exit. He looked over his shoulder to see Tifa giving him a gentle wave with her fingers.  </p>
<p>A tilt of her lips told him she was happy, but the red ruby’s had his chest clenching. The usual sparkle wasn’t there, but instead disheartened.  </p>
<p>As he followed after the flower girl, he clenched his fist and let out a breath.  </p>
<p>His decision was made.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Red eyes stared into the sky – wide with excitement as another bang followed with flashes of colours. It was perfect. She curled into the seat of the gondola and smiled in content. Fireworks weren’t common in Midgar, but the wait...it was worth it.  </p>
<p>It has been a few hours since she had left the hotel. Yuffie had been determined to see everything, and was jumping around like a kid on sugar. She retired back to the hotel around an hour ago, but she still wasn’t tired. Having these small moments to herself was needed, especially when her thoughts were pulling at every inch of her mind.  </p>
<p>When she reached the Lobby with Aerith and saw Cloud; she almost forgot how to breathe. The blue eyes always had a way of tugging at her heart. Something happened. The electricity between them was almost suffocating. The way he had looked at her almost had her reaching out for contact.   </p>
<p>Closing her eyes, she let out a breath and pressed her head back against the seat. Everything was playing over in her mind. That night he shared...everything. The words were repeatedly on echo, and then...the next morning. She was in a light sleep when he had begun moving, and it took a fierce restraint to stop herself from pulling him back and asking him to stay.   </p>
<p>She knew how she felt about him.  </p>
<p>She knew that her feelings were amplifying every day.  </p>
<p>The truth scared her.  </p>
<p>Feeling the gondola come to a slow stop, she let out a breath and pressed herself to go on. She could do this. She would be Cloud’s rock and help whenever he needed it. She wanted to be a good friend, which is why she wanted to make sure Aerith was her bubbly self and not a nervous wreck. She brought something out in the Soldier that she couldn’t.  </p>
<p>Getting to her feet, she went to exit the gondola and yelped as hands gripped her waist and gently pushed her back into the seat. She glanced up, her eyes wide as he sat across from her, the azure flashing mischievously. That was a new look.  </p>
<p>Why was he here?  </p>
<p>“Cloud.” She whispered in surprise.  </p>
<p>“Tifa.” He smiled in response, tilting his head to the side.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t one of his normal smiles either. It was a toothed smile, and it had butterflies bouncing across her stomach. She looked around to see the Gondola was moving again, and brought her gaze back to the Soldier. “I, uh- what are you doing here?”  </p>
<p>“To see you.”   </p>
<p>“Where’s Aerith?” Tucking her hair back behind her ear nervously, she pulled her eyes away from glowing blue. He was smiling because he had a good date, that’s all it was.  </p>
<p>“Back at the Hotel I guess.” He lifted one shoulder in a shrug as his eyes diverted to the scene outside the window. Raising an eyebrow, she watched him curiously and narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to read his thoughts.  </p>
<p>“Please tell me that you brought her back, and didn’t leave her to walk alone.” Tifa gave him a soft smile as he broke from his daze and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. “Did you?”  </p>
<p>“She’s fine.” Cloud trailed a hand up the back of his neck as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. “I bumped into Yuffie who was checking to see if you were back yet.” Raising an eyebrow, the corner of his lips tilted. “You’re beginning to get into this habit of taking late walks.”  </p>
<p>Tifa laughed and leaned back as her eyes focused in on the Fireworks again. Chewing at her lip, she let out a breath and absently drummed her fingers against her leg.  “I wanted to see the display. It’s perfect.”  </p>
<p>“Mmh.” The noise of agreement had her head turning to look at him. His gaze was locked on hers, his eyes soft at the edges and full of admiration. A warmth spread along her skin as she leaned forward and placed her hand over his carefully.  </p>
<p>“Cloud, is everything okay?” She whispered.  </p>
<p>“No.”   </p>
<p>The Soldier leaned forward; his elbows propped up on his knees. Tifa swallowed back a gasp as he tilted his head up, his stare intense. She realized how close their faces were when she felt his breath against her cheek. Her first instinct was to lean back, but somehow, he caught onto her movements and took her wrists in his hands carefully – holding her in place. She looked down to their hands, and swallowed back a gasp as she seen the long length of his fingers. No gloves. That’s why it felt like she had been burned.  </p>
<p>“Cloud?”  </p>
<p>“I need to say something.” He rubbed his thumb over the pulse in her wrist and took a deep breath. “And I need you to listen.”  </p>
<p>Lifting her eyes to meet his, she swallowed against the lump in her throat and gave him a soft nod. Why did she suddenly feel like a giddy child with a crush? He stroked his hands up her wrists, and didn’t stop until their hands were palm to palm; their fingers tangled.   </p>
<p>“You can tell me anything.” Tifa whispered soothingly as she ducked her head to find blue. “I’m here.”  </p>
<p>“You’re here.” Cloud spoke quietly, a light in his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Tifa, I-”  </p>
<p>“Sorry folks, its closing time.” A voice interrupted them, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  </p>
<p>They both jumped back from each other, and looked to the doorway to find security ushering them out. When did the gondola stop? She moved first and stepped outside as the cool air touched her skin. What was that? Feeling a warmth against the low of her back, she tilted her head up to see Cloud saying something to security as he pressed his hand more firmly against her back, and began leading them away.  </p>
<p>“I-” She started, and tried to focus on the amusements in front of them. She thought that there had been electricity between them before, but now it was burning. She was burning from the inside out and she didn’t know how to stop it.   </p>
<p>A large crowd in front of them pushed their way through and disappeared into Event Square. What was Event Square?  </p>
<p>“Want to go?”   </p>
<p>Tilting her head up, she raised an eyebrow and seen him nodding over to where the crowd disappeared. It would be a good distraction to do something. She needed to get her ducks in a row. She made her way over, his presence not far behind her as he checked their surroundings. She held back a smile, and shook her head.  </p>
<p>Always on guard.  </p>
<p>“Congratulations! You are our 100th couple!”  </p>
<p>Cloud and Tifa looked at each other, their eyes wide, and cheeks tinted pink as they looked away just as quick.  </p>
<p>“Aren’t you two adorable.” The woman cooed. “For being the 100th couple, you get to take part in tonight’s play!”  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Stumbling onto the stage, the Soldier looked over his shoulder at the Knight who had shoved him from behind the curtain. Just as he was about to hit him with a glare, he was spinning out onto the stage to meet him as he got to his knee and exaggerated a plea in front of Cloud.  </p>
<p>A hand swept up the back of his neck in discomfort as he caught sight of the crowd. Where was Tifa? Snapping out of his daze, he realized the Knight kneeling on the floor was pleading with his specifically.  </p>
<p>“Huh?”  </p>
<p>“You’re the legendary hero Alfred, are you not?”  </p>
<p>“I uh-me?” Tapping his fingers against his palm, he nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. “I guess I am.”  </p>
<p>Hearing the rush of footsteps behind him, he turned on his heel quickly and prepared for the attack but froze as he came to face with a flash of blue. Focusing his eyes, he seen that a crown was propped on top of the actor’s head. Rolling his eyes to the heavens, he held back a sigh that was threatening to escape. What now?  </p>
<p>“Legendary Alfred, you must help! My daughter Rosa is in need of rescuing!” The actor threw his hands up in the air; another exaggerated move. “The Evil Dragon holds her captive, please save my beloved Rosa!”  </p>
<p>“But not until he knows how!” Another voice called out from behind him.  </p>
<p>Cloud turned his back to the crowd as he looked at the three actors on stage. Wonderful...not only was he accompanied by a Knight and a King, but now he was joined by a Wizard. Was the Mako affecting him this bad or was this bizarre scene really happening?  </p>
<p>Blue rolled into the back of his head again. Why did he do this? How much trouble would he cause if he sabotaged this? Moving over towards the Wizard, he raised a blonde eyebrow. “How about you use your next words wisely and tell me how?” Alright, maybe his impatience with the situation was becoming evident.  </p>
<p>“The Power of Love of course!” The Wizard responded as if the answer was written in the stars. “Help the King, set his daughter free!”  </p>
<p>Perfect. Of course, the Power of Love. He couldn’t even conquer that with Tifa, never mind the character she was playing. Tifa had once asked about the stars, and if they knew how hard they were fighting for them. He never knew what to say, but standing on this stage now, he was sure they were laughing at his expense.  </p>
<p>“Oh look!” The King called out, “Legendary Alfred, please save Rosa!”  </p>
<p>Another shuffle of footsteps caught his attention as he averted his eyes to the side and seen as a dragon walked onto the stage – Tifa leading in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted the hint of a smile playing on her lips, which she was trying to hide behind the waves of ebony silk. Meeting her eyes, he huffed as the playful sparkle in them became apparent thanks to the lighting on the stage. She was enjoying this.  </p>
<p>“Legendary Alfred, I have been waiting for you!” The dragon bellowed with a somewhat menacing laugh. “She has come to no harm.”  </p>
<p>She’d harm you first.  </p>
<p>Their eyes met across the stage, blue to red. The smile she was trying to hide, now fully visible as it slipped into a teasing grin. He raised his eyebrows in response, a dare shining in his eyes for her to keep it up. Feeling a nudge against her back, she tilted her head back to look at the dragon with a questioning gaze. She almost forgot they were on stage in front of an audience.  </p>
<p>“Your line.” He coughed under his breath, and she gave him a look that said you’re going to have to give me more than that. It was now Cloud’s turn to stifle a smile as he watched in amusement. “Call out to Alfred to help you.”  </p>
<p>Tifa now had her full attention on the dragon as she crossed her arms. “Maybe the Princess can help herself out just fine.” She chided, daring him to argue her point.  </p>
<p>“Or, maybe the Princess needs to learn to ask for help.”  </p>
<p>Red eyes widened as the response came from behind her. His blue eyes danced with mischief and teasing as she slowly turned on her heel to face him. That look again.</p>
<p>Now it was his turn to tease. The Soldier held her gaze, the green ring dancing with another dare. She was surprised, and deciding at the same time. A look of determination came only a few seconds later as the decision was made – the rest of the play forgotten.  </p>
<p>“Or,” She mimicked, taking a step forward as she maintained eye contact with him. “The Hero needs to learn to ask the Princess for help.”  </p>
<p>Cloud was momentarily taken back before he took a step forward in response, his blue lost in red. “Maybe the Princess needs to learn to trust the Hero.”  </p>
<p>“Maybe the Hero needs to realize that this isn’t about trust, and that she trusts him with her life. This is about her not wanting to disappoint him.”  </p>
<p>Faltering in his step, his eyebrows furrowed; the blue in his eyes exhibiting bewilderment. What? A heavy breath left her, the sincerity shining through red. Their gaze lingered on each other as did the absence of words. Suddenly, an applause brought them back to their senses, along with whistling and cheering.  </p>
<p>“Uh-” The Soldier looked to his left and seen the crowd on their feet; the reason they were on stage...the play. Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up to see Tifa’s cheeks near matching the colour of her eyes. It was only then he realised how close to each other they were. Toe to toe, almost chest to chest.  </p>
<p>“I-” Gnawing at the corner of her lip, her eyes trailed to the ground between them.  </p>
<p>“Tifa.” Closing his eyes, he slowly got down onto his knee and took her hand between his and squeezed gently. His thumb stroked over the surface of her knuckles as she lifted her eyes to meet his. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he leaned down and brushed his lips over the skin there, and held a breath as her eyes fluttered in response.  </p>
<p>“The Power of Love has won again!”  </p>
<p>A soft smile pulled at her lips as she stared down at him in adoration and squeezed her fingers around his. She wrapped her other hand around his wrist, and helped him get to his feet as the cheering and clapping in the background continued.  </p>
<p>“Thanks.” He whispered softly, his eyes on hers.  </p>
<p>“No need for thanks.” She covered her hands over his, a light flickering in her eyes. Tilting her head, she gave him a tender smile. “I am your rock after all, aren’t I?”  </p>
<p>He stared at her in disbelief, his eyes wide as he heard those familiar words rolling off of her tongue. He let out a breath, his cheeks burning at the realization. She heard him. She heard everything.   </p>
<hr/>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Surprisingly, it was comfortable and easy. After leaving the Play, the shortfall of words didn't stop them walking along the now quiet streets of Gold Saucer. They came across green that sat atop a hill and had a perfect view to the night sky. They'd been sitting for 20 minutes, no words between them. The fighter had one leg curled under her and the other outstretched, whereas the Soldier had one knee bent up towards his chest and the other one stretched out. They weren't closed off to each other, but one of them was yet to speak.</p>
<p>"Cloud." Tifa whispered into the night, her throat feeling choked up as the nerves settled into her chest. She lifted her hand to the flower in her hair, her fingers stroking over it as she made a movement to release it from the silk.</p>
<p>"Don't." She looked away from the sky, and over towards the Soldier. His eyes were soft, and ocean blue. He reached across, his finger slowly moving over the flower as he trailed down to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful."</p>
<p>A light pink stretched across the skin of her cheekbones, as his thumb stroked across the smooth surface to feel the heat under his thumb. Hiding her eyes behind lids, she let out a breathy sigh and pressed her cheek further into his hand; her hand coming up to close around his wrist.</p>
<p>"I do trust you." She opened her eyes to look at him, the red shining with admiration as she caught his blue ones. "I trust you with my life Cloud, and you need to know that. It-It wasn't..." She took his hand between hers carefully and stroked her thumb over the calluses on his palm, her body feeling like electric with every touch. "I was scared...of disappointing you."</p>
<p>"I don't understand." He spoke quietly, and his head tilted as he watched her. "How-"</p>
<p>"When I was hurt," She paused to think about her next words as her fingers stroked along his lightly, "You were already angry that I had reacted. And I didn't want to disappoint you by telling you that I had hurt myself while trying to protect the group. I didn't want you to think I was weak, and unable to handle myself. I don't want you think that I-" She lifted her eyes to meet his, her heart constricting. "That I can't have your back, and protect you."</p>
<p>"Tifa." A heavy breath escaped him as he caught her fingers in his hand and gripped gently. He needed to feel her, to know she was real, that she was here. Sometimes he got lost, and didn't know what was real. But every time...she would be there and guide him back. "That night...you heard me. I don't think you're weak, I think you are strong and sometimes...too kind-hearted for your own good." Looking up at her, his eyes flashed with pride. "The girl that hung from the Shinra tower that night to save me from falling wasn't weak, she was incredible. You could have come over the edge with me, but...you pulled us back up to safety."</p>
<p>"Don't you see it?" Cloud spoke softly, his other hand reaching out to run his fingers along her jaw; tilting her chin to look at him in the process. "I always look for you Tifa. The first one I look for...is always you." He watched as shock crossed her face, and his lips tilted up at the sides. He wasn't always outspoken, but enjoyed the reaction from her when he tried more than a few words, which is why he had been trying hard to form a sentence when speaking to her. "Every battle, every situation...I look for you first. I need you there fighting beside me because...I'm weak."</p>
<p>"Cloud-"</p>
<p>"I'm weak without you there Tifa." Licking his lips, he heaved a heavy sigh. "When I'm fighting on my own, I fight to survive, I fight as a Soldier. But when you're there, I've got a reason to fight, and not just because the Soldier side of me needs to protect." Stroking his hand down to the curve of her neck, he stroked his thumb over her pulse point, and let out a breath. "I told you that night that I can't do this without you, and I meant that." Swallowing, he looked at the way their fingers tangled around each other. "I do get angry, and I'll admit that. But it isn't because I think you're weak. It's because I can't have anything happening to you, not again. Never."</p>
<p>"I-" Tifa begun, but found her lip trembling at the revelation. It appears they were both blind to the truth. Unshed tears lingered, the red shining as she tried to work her thoughts out into words. "Cloud, I don't think you've realized either." Her voice was soft, and a weak smile tugged at her lips as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You're my rock. You always pull me back when I feel like I'm going too far over the edge. I can't do this...any of this without you."</p>
<p>"Tifa-"</p>
<p>"Nu uh, my turn." Her smile was warmer now, as a soft smile and a light red coated his face. "Every time I see you, I know everything is going to be okay." Glancing down, she swallowed as the tears threatened to escape. "That night at the reactor, and you fell, I-" Her voice broke as she chewed at her bottom lip.</p>
<p>"Hey." His voice was tender as he reached out to cradle her face in his hands. "I'm here."</p>
<p>"I thought I would never see you again." Her voice was a whisper as a tear slipped free from its capture. "I couldn't breathe, and I hadn't felt numb in such a long time." She reached up and held his wrists, her heart tightening at the thought of him not being here. "When I seen you Cloud...I suddenly felt alive again. I made a promise to myself then...that I'd never let anything happen to you and that I would be there with you fighting until the end."</p>
<p>"Tifa." Pressing his forehead against hers, he stroked his thumbs over her cheeks and let out a breath as he felt the tears against his skin. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Never." The corner of his lips tilted as red looked up to meet his blue. "Not without you anyway."</p>
<p>A warm smile played on her lips as she laughed, and released a sigh of content. No more secrets. Nothing holding them back. This was it. Everything was out in the open, so to speak. He still worried her with the way his memory tied into certain events but her memory wasn't the best either, and all that mattered right now...was that they were here together.</p>
<p>Cloud let a laugh slip, and then the electricity was there again. Their eyes met, blue to red. Water to fire. Their breaths mingled, their noses brushing as they edged closer. His eyes asked the silent question he couldn't voice. The words were clawing at his throat, but the dryness suddenly made it hard to voice anything. She gave a soft nod, her nose brushing against his. Closing his eyes, he stroked his hand around to the back of her neck and leaned closer, his lip close to brushing against hers. A loud bang followed as colours filled the night sky. They jumped apart at the bang, both on their feet; back to back. They seen the fireworks dissolving into the air. </p>
<p>"I think we have each other's back, especially against fireworks." Tifa's smile widened as she turned on her heel to regard Cloud, and stopped in her movement as she watched him twirling the red flower around his fingers. Huh? She felt the top of her head and felt the clip, but no flower. She watched him with curiosity and tilted her head as a memory not so long ago crossed her mind. "When did you get so thoughtful?"</p>
<p>His lips tilted up at the corners, his eyes rising to meet hers as the same memory crossed his mind. "A guy can change." He stepped towards her, holding the flower up at an eye-line as he stared at her, remembering the same moment many weeks ago, but this was different. "Beautiful."</p>
<p>And again like she had then, she bit her lip as a shyness softened the red orbs, and a pink-rose pulled at her cheeks. It was different now, he could feel it. With everything out in the open, he felt light and the heaviness over his chest had melted with every passing second he stood here with her. Everything wasn't perfect, but with her by his side...it would be.</p>
<p>"Tifa-" A noise of surprise slipped out as she pressed her lips against his tenderly. A second later, he opened his eyes to look at her, and a shy smile tugged at her lips. His eyes glowed and a heavy warmth filled his chest. Stepping close to her, his hands touched her waist and slipped around to her back as her hands carefully slipped up to grip his arms.</p>
<p>"I won't hurt you this time...I promise."</p>
<p>Her red widened at his whisper as she recalled the memory in the flower garden that night. His hands pressed firmly into her lower back and squeezed her close to his chest as warm lips brushed against hers delicately. She mewled with delight as her hands slipped up to the back of his neck and tangled into the golden locks; her natural instinct to bring him closer to her.</p>
<p>When he had imagined kissing her, he always thought it would feel right, but in this moment it didn't feel right, it was right. When he heard romance novels describing kisses as being so perfect they thought they were flying, he would scoff. But being here, he couldn't find the will to argue anymore. </p>
<p>He brought his hand up to cradle her face and tilted her jaw to press his lips more firmly against hers. A sigh of content left Tifa as she pushed herself up onto her toes to bring him closer. Closer was never enough, especially with them, it never had been. She pulled back slowly, their noses still touching as she stroked her thumb down along his cheek and stared up at him, beaming. His eyes fluttered open, the blue bright as the green faded into the background. He smiled. A real smile. One Tifa was growing to absorb and lock inside her heart. </p>
<p>"We should go." She whispered, slowly lowering back down to the heels of her feet. </p>
<p>"Not yet." He responded, his voice husky and breathless as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer against his chest. His other arm wrapped around her, and held her in his embrace as his temple pressed against hers. Making a noise of agreement, she melted against him and held the material of his turtle neck in her hands; she needed grounding. Her head was light and her heart was soaring. This is everything she had ever wanted. </p>
<p>The words she had kept trapped inside her mind, refusing to let out...were suddenly begging to breakout. </p>
<p>The truth still scared her, but now she needed to admit it.</p>
<p>She was in love with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There were no more secrets between them.</p>
<p>Their feelings were known.</p>
<p>The worse was yet to come, and they had to face it together.</p>
<p>❤CLOTI❤</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finally got a third chapter out!!</p>
<p>I'm so sorry for the wait! You have all been so amazing with your love and reviews! ❤</p>
<p>I had ideas, but the inspiration wasn't flowing as much as I would have hoped, and I didn't want to throw words together for sake of it! But finally...the words came together and made sense :)</p>
<p>Thank you again for all of your love, it's really appreciated.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the next chapter in the journey of Cloti!</p>
<p>♥CLOTI ALERT♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something wasn't right.</p>
<p>A feeling of eeriness settled over her as she fought for concentration but unfortunately; her thoughts decided it was now a good time to fight her at every turn. Lately, she had been recalling her thoughts on a repetitive loop, and they played the game - drifting into the back of her mind. It was never a good time to bring up the past, but now it was grating on her.</p>
<p>Was he Cloud?</p>
<p>She really didn't want to bring this up now and ruin the content that she was beginning to feel, but the underlining conflict was making its presence known. It was tearing at her mind; searching for answers. Unfortunately, she had none to give.</p>
<p>He said 5 years, she remembered 7.</p>
<p>He said that she had been the mountain guide, which was true.</p>
<p>But...he wasn't there.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she rubbed at the back of her neck - seeking for comfort. She needed to try and stop her thoughts from scattering all at once. When they had arrived in Nibelheim a few weeks prior, it was a shock; she'd wanted to fall to her knees as all of the memories came flooding back.</p>
<p>Her dad.</p>
<p>Sephiroth.</p>
<p>The pain that ripped through her chest from the slice of the blade.</p>
<p>The town was just as they remembered before the fire. Sephiroth had destroyed it, and she witnessed it. Cloud said he had too, which led to further confusion. He was prone to taking sudden headaches, or what she believed to be headaches. They were growing regular, and it always left him looking lost. Every time she seen it, her concern grew but every time she asked him, he would say it was nothing.</p>
<p>The biggest question she asked herself on a mantra - why was there no trace of the fire happening? When speaking to the townspeople, they were offended by the accusation that someone would burn their village to the ground.</p>
<p>But someone did.</p>
<p>They moved on from there quickly, and Tifa had no time to get her bearings but she knew they had no time to waste. They needed to keep going, no matter what happened and that thought scared her. What else would she have to push to the back of her mind?</p>
<p>Then came the re-visit to the Gold Saucer, and those lingering questions were the last thing on her mind.</p>
<p>Costa Del Sol had changed things between them.</p>
<p>Gold Saucer had brought those feelings to light.</p>
<p>Unknown to everyone else, there was an invisible string forming between them; not letting them be anymore than a step apart. The feeling was magnetic, it was warm. The small subtle touches went unnoticed by the group, but lit a fire within the two individuals. Every time his azure caught onto her red, she found herself losing breath.</p>
<p>The kiss that they'd shared was always on their minds, which was evident from the flare in each other's eyes. She felt warm inside, and her heart was soaring but she couldn't stop the questions.</p>
<p>They'd arrived to the Temple of the Ancients not long ago, and her heart was climbing into her throat. Something really wasn't right, and she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Her stomach was in knots as she watched Cloud's demeanour change erratically and it scared her. Journeying here, she made sure to press her hand into his back to give him reassurance. To her delight, he had leaned back into her touch, a heavy breath leaving him. He always turned as soon as she did, and he would look at her; the blue bright and full of admiration. It sent butterflies spiralling around her stomach.</p>
<p>What was on his mind?</p>
<p>Now, she wasn't sure if reaching out to him would help matters. He looked too far gone to keep grounded. Taking Aerith's hand, she tugged her behind her gently and stood guard. She wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort the Cetra or herself at this point. She felt a squeeze against her hands in return, which had a shaky breath leaving her.</p>
<p>They stood outside as Cloud stood a few steps away; his attention focused on the Black Materia he was rolling between his hands. The green in his eyes was sharp and focused as words were whispered under his breath. None of his words were making sense to listening ears.</p>
<p>What was going on?</p>
<p>"Cloud?" Aerith called out, her voice still filled with that optimism that had grown on her. She moved from behind Tifa and stepped towards the Soldier, her arm outstretched. Clenching her fists, she looked around as the unsettling feeling was back and surrounding them like a cloak. She glanced over at Barrett and Yuffie as they watched on in silence.</p>
<p>"I'm waiting Cloud."</p>
<p>Tifa turned on her heel quickly, her hands clenched as seen seen Sephiroth standing in front of Cloud. Where did he come from? The whispers from Cloud grew louder, the whispers more frantic as he gripped the side of his head. Before she could see what was happening, Cloud was reaching towards Sephiroth with the Black Materia in hand. His fist clenched, knuckles white. Then, he dropped it into the awaiting hand.</p>
<p>"Cloud, no!"</p>
<p>Tifa moved quickly, but Sephiroth was gone. A gasp of defeat left her as she watched Cloud, her thoughts on a speed loop. This really wasn't good.</p>
<p>"Wha-what did I do?"</p>
<p>His hands flew up to the side of his head again as he grunted in pain - the blue hiding behind the blonde spikes. A shaky breath left her as she moved around the Cetra and stood in front of the Soldier, her hands laying over his carefully, "Hey."</p>
<p>"Tifa."</p>
<p>"I'm here. You're okay." She cooed, her voice soft as she pulled his hands away from his head. "Everything is going to be okay." </p>
<p>"I-" He closed his eyes, pain evident in the creases of his eyes as his fingers wrapped around hers, almost desperately. "But-"</p>
<p>"I promise. We will fix this."</p>
<p>Little did she know.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With every experience she had encountered in life, nothing could've prepared her for what she was about to experience next. First came the relief when her eyes connected with emerald green, and a smile reached her lips. They had found her, and she was okay. She watched the Solider make his way up the stairs towards Aerith, and she finally felt herself relax. She was safe.</p>
<p>Everything happened in slow motion.</p>
<p>The movement of gleaming silver appeared behind the flower girl as the blade ripped straight through her. First came the gasp of pain from the Cetra, then the yelling anger from the Solider, and the world was falling down around her. Silver hair was gone within seconds as Aerith began collapsing toward the ground, the materia dropping from her hand and hitting the marble surface - the earth came to a stand still again.</p>
<p>"No!" She yelled, her red wide with shock as she ran pass Cloud, her reflexes quick as she caught the flower girl before she hit the ground and cradled her against her as she got to her knees to keep a firm hold.</p>
<p>"Tifa-"</p>
<p>"Shh. You're okay." Tifa gave a small nod, staring down at her. "I got you okay? We're going to get you out of here."</p>
<p>"Tifa..."</p>
<p>"She's fine." She cut Barret off, her voice sharp as she looked up at him. His glasses were off, his expression torn. The Soldier was lost, she could see it. The green pulsing against the blue in his eyes - tears barely at bay, jaw locked.</p>
<p>She was going to be okay.</p>
<p>"Tifa." A cold hand settled against her left temple, the touch almost breaking her all together. Dropping her red to meet emerald, she held her breath. "You need," Taking a shaky breath, she whispered, "Need to go."</p>
<p>"Aerith-"</p>
<p>"You have to stop him."</p>
<p>"And we will, together."</p>
<p>"No." She whispered, her voice shaking. "Without...me."</p>
<p>"Hey, you're coming shopping with me remember?" Tifa smiled, her voice light as she gave the Cetra's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "You're going to help with the new bar, and we're going to celebrate. I won't do it without you."</p>
<p>Tifa turned her head, raising an eyebrow. "Right? We're all going to make it through this and-" Her breath caught in her throat as she looked back at Aerith and her eyes were closed. "Aerith?"</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as she stared down at the red coating the pink material covering the Cetra. Carefully laying her against the white marble, she pressed her hand against her cheek. "Hey, Aerith?" She cradled the back of her head whispering, "We made a promise Aerith...please?" Her voice broke as she gave her a light shake.</p>
<p>There it was again. The pain, the anger, the shattering of her heart. No...not again. Taking her hand in between hers, she gave it a gentle squeeze, but nothing. No smile, no laugh. Nothing.</p>
<p>"She's gone."</p>
<p>A hoarse voice called out from behind her but she couldn't avert her eyes. No. The burning sensation worked its way up her throat as she clenched her fist. No. A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched away; the reality of the situation sending a shattering coldness through her chest.</p>
<p>She was dead.</p>
<p>NO.</p>
<p>"Tifa."</p>
<p>Rising to her feet slowly, she turned on her heel and moved down the steps without a glance back. Her name was ringing in her ears but she was blind to everything around her, she was numb. Her feet were moving on their own accord, no destination in mind as she worked her way through the maze. She had to keep moving.</p>
<p>That's when she felt it.</p>
<p>Coming to an abrupt stop, she checked her surroundings. Where was she? Lifting her hands slowly, a gasp left her. Blood. Her hands were coated in it.</p>
<p>Aerith's blood.</p>
<p>"No." Her voice broke as she fought against the shiver in her body. A tear broke free, her red shimmering with unshed tears as they trailed down her pale cheeks one by one. A shot of pain through her chest had her falling to her knees as a sob forced its way out of her, the sound anguished.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>It was dark, the trees creating silhouettes of darkness around them as the campfire flickered - a relief since it was their only source of light. Heavy breathing reached her ears as she studied the stars, again, lost in thought. Glancing over, she watched Barret mumble in his sleep and gave a gentle smile. Tiredness was threatening to overcome her, but she wasn't ready yet. Hugging her knees closer to her chest, she looked around and seen Red resting under a tree - the Ninja using him as a pillow to rest on. It would have almost been a perfect setting if they weren't in this current situation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cloud had disappeared not too long ago, saying he wanted to keep watch. She knew what had happened today at the Temple of Ancients had troubled him, and it troubled her too. He had given Sephiroth the Black Materia quite easily, and he only has a slight memory of doing it. Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead against her knee and let out a breath. What was she going to do? Could she really help him?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tifa?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mmh?" Lifting her head, she looked over and gave a tired smile to Aerith who lay across the other side of the campfire, her emerald greens lighting with the reflection of the flames. "Not tired?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I...I can't sleep." She responded, her eyes averting as she stared up into the endless sky, a heavy sigh leaving her. It was only a few times she had seen that distant look in the Cetra's eyes, but every time she did, it saddened her. She had been through so much, and still she smiled and radiated optimism.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is it?" Tifa asked, turning around to give the flower girl her whole attention. "I'm hear to listen...if you need it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tifa, promise me something." Aerith spoke into the darkness, her eyes drifting down from the sky and over to meet red eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course, anything." Tilting her head, she raised an eyebrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Follow your heart." The Cetra gave her a gentle smile, "Don't hold back on what you want." She rolled onto her side and inhaled. "Live your life with no regrets."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Promise me." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tifa let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and gave her a gentle nod. "I promise. But, only if you promise me something in return."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmm?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Never stop being you Aerith." She spoke softly, a smile grazing her lips as red lit with adoration. "Even when we make it through this, and have to deal with the aftermath...never stop being you." Lacing her fingers together, she looked down. "You are a light, and I really admire it. I-when this is all over, we will go shopping topside, and make a fresh start on the bar. We can celebrate and finally...we can live, we can spend every night at the bar talking about our adventures."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That sounds...nice." Aerith whispered in response, her eyes closed as she curled against the bedroll.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You still awake?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-" Tifa looked up to see Cloud stepping into the light of the campfire, the blonde spikes bright as his eyebrows raised in question. "I was just speaking to-" Looking over, she smiled softly to see the Cetra had fallen asleep and let out a breath - a sudden pain swelling against her chest. Why did she feel like this? Closing her eyes, she squeezed her knees closer to her chest and stared into the flames of orange and red. "Can't sleep yet."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you," He ran a hand up the back of his neck as he looked down at ebony locks. "Do you want to talk about it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmm." Cloud sat against the tree behind her and closed his eyes, the events of today catching up to him. "Try and get some sleep. I'll keep watch."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lying down against the bedroll, she tucked her arm under her head and let out a breath - her eyes landing on the Cetra as she slowly closed her eyes. The exhaustion was screaming out in relief as she let it lull her into a sleep. The murmur from Cloud was the last thing she heard before she drifted off into darkness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you still trust me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then the next morning came, the sun just rising over the trees as Tifa slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position - her eyes blurry with tiredness as she studied her surroundings. Everyone was still asleep, minus 1. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerith was gone.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The snow crunched under his boots with each step as he took in their surroundings. His concentration was elevated as he searched for a place that they could stay the night. They all needed the rest. His thoughts were on overdrive as he thought back hours earlier. Aerith was dead, and he laid her to rest. It wasn't sinking in, and either was the nagging sound of silence. The whole walk had been silent other than their shoes against the frozen snow or their heavy breaths. Aerith would have been speaking to him about everything, and anything, or she would be beside...Tifa. </p>
<p>Clenching his fists at the thought, he let out a breath and closed his eyes for a second. Tifa. The growing concern was clenching at this heart when the thought of his childhood best friend not uttering a word since she left Aerith's side. As soon as it happened, she slipped into the denial and told them that she would be okay, when they knew she wouldn't be. He remembered her comforting words to the Cetra and it almost made him choke up. He hadn't realised how close they had grown over the time of their journey, but it was hitting her harder than she was showing.</p>
<p>"We stop here for the night." The Solider announced as he came to a stop outside the Icicle Inn, and turned on his heel to look at the rest of the group. "Everyone okay with that?"</p>
<p>"I think it would be best." Red stated, his eyes searching approval from the rest of the group as Barret gave a grunt of response, and looked back towards Tifa whose attention was focused on the frost covered ground.</p>
<p>"Tifa?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Her eyes lifted from the ground, the red dull as she looked around the rest of the group, avoiding his azure eyes and gave a simple nod. "I'm okay with that." Cloud almost grimaced at the fake smile that plastered her lips, but only was it replaced with pain instead as she looked over her shoulder, forgetting momentarily, "Aerith, what do-"</p>
<p>That's when he heard it. The painful gasp that clenched behind the forced smile. The pain inside his chest throbbed as he watched the look of loss creep onto her face, and the red orbs glistening with tears. Head down again, she moved past him and hurried up the steps as she disappeared into the lodge - he watched on in despair. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, followed by a noise of encouragement. Azure met brown and gave a brief nod as he headed up the stairs and inside.</p>
<p>The warmth surrounded him like a blanket as he turned to see a lounge area circling a fireplace, and a dining area across the way. He looked towards the reception and checked around him again with hard eyes. Where was she?</p>
<p>"Staying the night?"</p>
<p>"2 rooms." Cloud stated impatiently as he kept his eyes open for Tifa. "Did you see a girl come in here?"</p>
<p>"I see a lot of girls come in here." The receptionist answered casually, "Not so many with red eyes, but-"</p>
<p>"Tifa?" The Soldier narrowed his gaze, "Where is she?"</p>
<p>"She-" The receptionist eyed the silver on his back and swallowed hard - a gulp evident as he pointed up the stairs, "She took a room key and disappeared upstairs."</p>
<p>"Make it 1 room then." The blonde moved quickly across to the stairs, taking 2 steps at a time as he reached the upper landing. A grunt of annoyance left him as he realised he never asked which room she was in. He would find her. Moving down the hall, he glanced at the doors and took a breath, as he moved to the last set of doors at the end of the hall. Closing his eyes, he held his breath as he listened out for any sign of movement. That's when he heard it.</p>
<p>Muffled sobs.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes tightly, he reached out and held the handle for a second before he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, tapping the door shut behind him. A lamp lit the side of the room he was on - darkness coating the other side from where he could hear the sniffling. Blinking, he narrowed his eyes to find Tifa curled into herself against the wall, her knees close to her chest as her face was hidden in her arms. Clenching his fists, he moved towards the bed as she lifted her head to meet his azure. Her normal bright red, shined bloodshot with tears as her cheeks flushed with distress. "Cloud." </p>
<p>"Tifa-"</p>
<p>"She didn't promise." She whispered hoarsely, tilting her head back against the wall as tears slipped over her pale cheeks. "She...she knew, and it hurts." Closing her eyes, she took a shaky breath and swallowed painfully. "She didn't want to worry me, and I wish she had...because then maybe I-"</p>
<p>Her eyes were wide with realisation - her fists clenching the blanket.</p>
<p>"Hey." He whispered, stepping closer as he watched another flood of tears fall. Swallowing, he got on his knee by the bed and leaned his elbows down onto the mattress as he tried to catch her eye. "Don't. Don't do that to yourself."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"No." Cloud told her firmly with a shake of his head as he reached out, loosening her grip on the covers - his fingers wrapping around hers gently. "No one...could have stopped what happened. No one." Closing his eyes, he let out a breath, "We have to...go on for Aerith. We have to go after Sephiroth, otherwise her death would have been for nothing." Stroking his thumb along the length of her fingers, he bent to meet her red. "You know what Aerith would say?"</p>
<p>"What?" She asked, her voice breaking as she lifted her eyes to meet his. </p>
<p>"She would tell you to stop blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control." The Soldier tilted his head, "Tifa-"</p>
<p>"She was too good Cloud." Tifa bit her lip and shook her head. "She was too good to die. She...she was so special. I just can't imagine...not seeing her smile, or hearing her laugh." A sob broke free as she looked down towards her boots. "Or hearing her call out to me when she was excited, and she always was. Even about the simple things."</p>
<p>Cloud pushed to his feet as another sob wracked her body. Getting onto the bed, he leaned back against the wall beside her and caught her just as she shot across to curl across his lap. Letting out a breath, he wrapped an arm underneath her and buried his face down into her hair as he held her against his chest. He bent his knees to bring her closer, so that she could rest her forehead against his shoulder. Her knees pressed closer against his waist. Cradling her head carefully, he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into the ebony locks as he laid his chin on top of her head. "I'm going to be here, with you, until the end okay? We are going to find Sephiroth, and we will make him pay." Pressing a kiss against her forehead, he closed his eyes. "Don't be sad...that she's gone. Be happy that she existed."</p>
<p>"I don't think I'll ever forget her." Tifa whispered hoarsely, a sniffle leaving her as she clenched the material of his jumper in her hand.</p>
<p>"You won't." Cloud responded. "But...you'll remember every moment."</p>
<p>"You...you aren't going anywhere?"</p>
<p>"I promise." Cloud tilted his head to stare down into red - his thumb stroking the tears away from the rose coating her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere Tifa." Pressing his forehead against hers, he took a breath and stroked his thumb over the soft skin repeatedly as Tifa relaxed against him, her eyes fluttering shut. He wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position until he heard the steady rise and fall of breaths coming from the warrior. His warrior.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to look at her, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt the guilt from earlier creep back in as he watched the dry tears shining against her skin. He'd wanted to approach her, but didn't know how since she had already hit the denial stage and was shutting everyone out. He blamed himself too, and deep down, he knew he couldn't have done anything, but his mind told him otherwise.</p>
<p>"I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He whispered into the darkness - his movements slow as he moved her carefully, lying her head against the pillow. Lying beside her, he tucked her hair behind her ear and took her hands between his, laying them between them as he watched her sleep. The swelling in his chest almost suffocated him as he stared at the girl in front of him. His childhood best friend, his rock. The thought of her being in pain filled him with anger and conflict. Nothing was going to happen to Tifa, not on his watch.</p>
<p>His heart constricted at the thought as his eyes lingered on her. She was his Tifa.</p>
<p>A shaky breath left him as the flash of Sephiroth stabbing her shot through his mind. The green in his eyes vibrated against the glassy azure. A tear fell - his breath harsh as he squeezed his hands around hers.</p>
<p>He was in love with her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Before she knew it...Cloud was gone too.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Till I See You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud was gone.</p>
<p>She had a fight ahead of her, but she wouldn't stop until she found him again.</p>
<p>Countless times he saved her, and now it was her time to save him.</p>
<p>❤CLOTI❤</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 4!!</p>
<p>I know its been sooo long, I'm sorry! </p>
<p>Life got busy with work, and the inspiration wasn't flowing.</p>
<p>I fought for inspiration with this one, but I needed some Cloti love in my life!</p>
<p>You have all been incredible with your love and reviews! ❤</p>
<p>It's really appreciated, and I hope this chapter has been worth the wait!</p>
<p>The Cloti journey continues ❤</p>
<p>♥CLOTI ALERT♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"TIFA!"</p>
<p>She tried.</p>
<p>A heaviness settled over her as she was dragged towards the final destination - the destination she had fought so hard to avoid, but here she was. Barret yelled her name over and over, his voice like an echo to her ears as her body surrendered to the darkness that was clouding her vision. Pain was twisting her body as she was thrown into the chair and strapped down, wrist by wrist.</p>
<p>She was going to die.</p>
<p>She wanted to scream out, to Barret...for Cloud.</p>
<p>Everything was a mess.</p>
<p>Cloud was gone, and she wasn't too far behind.</p>
<p>The distant sound of the door slamming had her senses scattering - she was trying to move, but she couldn't get her body to respond.</p>
<p>She'd fought and fought - even when the punches came her way, but one last hit had her reeling back into numbness. Her head wasn't in the game - she'd seen Cloud, but he wasn't there. It was all in her head. Taking a shaky breath, she bit her trembling lip and hissed in pain - how much more could she take? </p>
<p>The darkness was getting out of control and she was unable to fight it.</p>
<p>Head lulling back, she gave in and slipped into the darkness.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Move back everyone, nothing to see here!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pushing through the crowd, Tifa suddenly came to realise why there were so many people gathering around. A Solider? Furrowing her brows, she moved forward to get a better look and gasped as blond spikes flickered at her memories. Rushing forward, she got to her knees and studied the person before her as red widened. "Cloud?" With a careful touch, she pressed her hand against his cheek as she looked him over for injuries. Was he hurt? What happened to him?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A grunt slipped through, and was followed by the narrowing of blue as his eyes fluttered open. A sigh of relief left her as she tilted her head to get a better look at him. He'd definitely grown from the boy at the water tower she once knew. Giving the softest of smiles, she ducked her head to meet his eyes; a gasp escaping her as the ring of pulsing green caught her eyes. Mako.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cloud?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tifa?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He remembered her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking his arm in her hand, she helped him to his feet carefully and let go, her hands ready in case he collapsed again. She watched as he lifted the Buster Sword up and over until it was safely on his back. "I see you made it into Soldier. What has it been? 7-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"5 years right?" His voice was husky as he studied his surroundings, blue darting around in question as his eyes locked with hers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"5?" Tifa bit her lip, the question more so to herself as she tried to think back. The last time she seen him was 7 years ago. 5 years ago she had waited for him to show, but...he didn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are we?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The Slums, well...Midgar." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Miss, do you know this guy?" The station attendant stepped close, raising an eyebrow as he looked between the two.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-" A noise of surprise left her as Cloud stepped between them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Back off."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cloud! Uh-yes, yes I do, sorry!" Pressing gently into his back, she guided him away from the steps of the station and away from watchful eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are we going?" The furrow of his eyebrows caught her attention as she walked along side him and gave him a reassuring smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Seventh Heaven."  At the confusion in his eyes, she added. "A bar, we will have privacy there." Walking ahead, she took a breath as her mind filled with different memories from when they were kids. They hadn't had the closest relationship as kids, but he left a lasting impact on her memory. The last thing she recalled was when he told her he was leaving their village to join Soldier. She had never admitted then, nor would she now - but him leaving and the thought of never seeing him again struck a cord deep within her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm glad to see you're okay Tifa."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"After the fire, it was a close call, but-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The noise had her turning on her heels quick, a fighting stance following soon after - her eyes filling with worry at the sight before her. Cloud's eyes were closed as pain passed across his features. Stepping close, she reached out and lay her hand against his arm as she ducked down to see his face. "Cloud?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-I'm...okay." He straightened up, the pain still evident in his eyes as he walked on pass her, his hand clenched in the process.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What was that? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking him over, she furrowed her eyebrows and slowly followed. Why did that sword look so familiar? Shaking her head, she moved ahead and directed them towards the bar. Everything happened for a reason, and Cloud coming back into her life happened for a reason.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was really glad to see him again.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Red blurred, she blinked away the darkness rapidly and checked her surroundings with urgency as she seen the room filling with gas. The memories...Cloud. Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her fists and closed her eyes as she pulled at the restraints in anger.</p>
<p>No, she couldn't give up now, not after everything she had been through.</p>
<p>He was out there waiting for her, he wasn't dead.</p>
<p>He needed her.</p>
<p>She couldn't die like this, she needed to continue fighting until the end.</p>
<p>The heaviness was lifting off of her shoulders as if she was being surrounded by light - it was empowering, it gave her strength. A burst of adrenaline pumped through her veins as she pulled at the restraints again - the chair groaning in protest as she yanked at the material holding her in place. The gas was fighting its way into her system as she fought for freedom. She could do this.</p>
<p>She would do this - for Cloud.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes, she pulled at the restraints again and with one last tug, she fell free from the chair and onto her knees. Relief flooded through her as she staggered to her feet - her body trembling with exhaustion as she looked for a way out. Rushing over to the door, she pushed against it and with the last bit of strength, she kicked it in an attempt to break it open.</p>
<p>No!</p>
<p>Clenching her fists, she leaned back against the door and closed her eyes as drowsiness began taking over again. She had anger building up inside of her and she wanted to scream. Every moment leading up to this was a building factor, and now she needed to let it out.</p>
<p>Sephiroth.</p>
<p>Cloud-</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>He wasn't dead.</p>
<p>Taking a shaky breath, she felt the familiar warmth wrapping around her like a blanket - it was giving her strength again, urging her to escape. Pushing herself off of the door, she looked around and caught sight of the vent hanging overhead. Rushing over, she felt the tightening in her chest and clasped her hands together in a prayer as a tear slipped free.</p>
<p>Thank you Aerith.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Was this really the end?</p>
<p>Looking around, her fists clenched - she staggered back and took a breath as the final blow to Scarlet took the remainder of her strength. Her voice rang out as she called for the guards to finish her off, but she couldn't hear it through the racing of her heart. Red widened at her surroundings as she searched anxiously for an escape.</p>
<p>Did she jump off and pray that she would escape unscathed?</p>
<p>Again and again, her life flashed before her eyes, but she managed to make it out. But then again; that was because he was always there to save her.</p>
<p>The movement of guards caught her attention as they appeared from behind Scarlet and made their way over towards her. She could take them. She would if it came to it.</p>
<p>Narrowing her eyes, she steadied herself as the adrenaline pumped through her veins and urged her on.</p>
<p>For Cloud - This was it.</p>
<p>"Tifa!"</p>
<p>Red widened in surprise at the voices calling out from behind her. What was that? A quick turn on her heel revealed a sight that swelled her heart with hope and relief. The Highwind - Barret and Cid waved with urgency for her to hurry towards safety. The guards were a mere distance now, and she needed to act fast.</p>
<p>A quick glance over her shoulder to confirm the distance of the guards, and she was breaking out into a run. Pushing upwards from the ground, she shot up to grab Cid's awaiting hand as the Highwind took off into the sky.</p>
<p>"Tifa, thank god." Barret pulled her over the railing and into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Barret." A sigh of relief left her - her eyes pricking with tears as she wrapped her arms around him, the sound of her heartbeat still loud in her ears as the adrenaline pumped through her veins.</p>
<p>She was safe...for now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The night sky. </p>
<p>It was vivid and full of colours. The stars sparkled - bright and proud. They were beautiful.</p>
<p>It brought her back to the water tower where they shared their first promise.</p>
<p>Two naive kids - the world big and unknown to them.</p>
<p>The memory was one that stuck in her mind, and right now, she needed it.</p>
<p>Their second promise - now that was one that twisted the ache in her heart until she couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>The night everything came out.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>"</em> <em>Cloud!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Their laughter was heard throughout the hallway as they made their way back to their rooms. It was late - the time racing away from them as they enjoyed what the Gold Saucer had to offer them. Everyday was unknown, and living in the moment was important. They reached Tifa's room as she leaned back against the door, her eyes sparking with content and happiness as she looked up at the Soldier.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thank you Cloud...for tonight." Tucking her hair back behind her ear, she sighed in content. "I had a really good time."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmm, besides from being dragged into a play? Sure." A hint of a smile played on his lips as he ran a hand up the back of his neck. "We set off again tomorrow."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bright and early." She reminded him as she tilted her head, "And everything is going to be okay."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How do you know?" He questioned, his voice full of uncertainty.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm a big believer in the hero's getting the happy ending." Tifa gave him a teasing smile and laughed. "It really is going to be okay Cloud." Ducking to meet his blue, she gave him a soft smile. "We are surrounded by incredible friends, and yes...times are going to be rough, and it is going to be hard but we all have eachother. At the end of the day, you have m-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A pink tint grazed her cheeks as she stared up at the man in front of her. They had been through a lot. They were no where near the end of their journey, but she knew he would be there if she needed the support, and she would be there if he needed it. Reaching out, Cloud took her hand in his and gave it a tug until she was wrapped up in his arms - safe and secure. Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes and inhaled. She wanted to be stuck in this moment forever with him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tifa?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mmh?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just...promise me something." She tilted her head, their noses brushing as he stroked his hand around to the back of her neck and brushed his lips over hers carefully. "Don't give up on me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Never. Never you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes lit with the recognition of her words as he stroked his thumb over her cheekbone, and kissed her again, his lips gentle and soft against hers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And another promise was made.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Till I see you again." He whispered as they both turned in for the night.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Cloud."</p>
<p>Red glistened with tears as her grip tightened on the railing - the stars flooding her eyes with sparkles as she ducked her head and let the tears fall. </p>
<p>She couldn't break that promise to him. </p>
<p>"I'm going to find you." She whispered, her voice breaking as more tears slipped down her pink tinged cheeks. "I won't give up on you."</p>
<p>"Tifa?"</p>
<p>"Barret." She turned to look at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "I-I was just grabbing some air."</p>
<p>"Tifa." A heavy sigh left him as he walked over, his hands on her shoulders as he stared down at her. "We're gon find him, alright?"</p>
<p>"What if he's hurt Barret? What if he needs me right now?" Tifa asked, her voice hoarse as red widened and stared up at him. "What if he's waiting for me to show up?"</p>
<p>"Sleep." He told her, his hands gently squeezing her shoulders, "The past few days have been an emotional roller coaster."</p>
<p>Closing her eyes in defeat, she gave a gentle nod and squeezed his arm as she moved around him, and headed into the warmth. He was right, the past days had been emotional. One thing after the other, and no rest. She wouldn't rest properly until she found Cloud again. Closing the door over to her room, she pushed the ebony locks away from her face as she stared into the mirror, the reflection staring back not one she recognized. Her red was filled with sadness, her cheeks puffy with dried tear stains, and then the bruises that were starting to lay their claim. Her cheekbone was darkening with the mark, and her lip was cut - laced with dry blood. Clenching her fists, she stared down her reflection.</p>
<p>She was still standing, bruised or not.</p>
<p>She was Tifa Lockhart.</p>
<p>No one would beat her down.</p>
<p>She was extraordinary, not weak.</p>
<p>She would survive whatever came her way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Days had passed without a sighting of Cloud. Everyone was beginning to lose hope, but Tifa felt like she was beginning to lose her mind. Every blonde person had her attention, until she was left disappointed again when she found out it wasn't Cloud. They had been everywhere and searched for him, but there was no trace. Everytime they followed a lead for a sighting of Cloud, she was left with anguish and disappointment. </p>
<p>What if he really was gone forever?</p>
<p>What was she going to do?</p>
<p>Tiredness crept over her as she slipped down the wall and pressed back until the brick left an indent in her shoulder blade. Burying her hand into her ebony locks, she held the back of her neck - forehead resting against her knee. Cloud had become acquainted to holding the back of her neck when he was offering comfort or affection. Right now...she needed a form of comfort because she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold it together without screaming. Red shimmered with unshed tears as she listened to the conversations around her.</p>
<p>The others had lost hope, but they were afraid to tell her in case she lost it all together. She heard their conversations when they thought she wouldn't be listening - their whispers on how to handle her. She didn't want to be seen as fragile but it turns out that without Cloud...she was. Before he came along, she was strong and couldn't be broken, but then she opened her heart again to the boy that captured her heart all of those years ago.</p>
<p>"It's been a week and still no response."</p>
<p>"Did you see the sword? I wouldn't like to be cut with that thing." He spoke in a hushed tone. "They say he's a Soldier, the doctor said there was a trace of Mako in his system."</p>
<p>Red widened at that as she looked at the two guys further up the steps talking. No, it couldn't be. Here? All along? Pushing the hope down, she staggered to her feet as she made her way over - her heart bursting with fear. Was it? Was he really here this whole time? Maybe it was another - were there any others? She needed to know.</p>
<p>"Ex...excuse me? You said Soldier?"</p>
<p>"Uh yes, I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"Blue eyes? Blonde? Is he wearing a uniform?" She asked, her questions rushed.</p>
<p>"He-"</p>
<p>"I need to see him, please!" Tifa begged, her voice hoarse. "I've been looking for my friend, and I just... I need to see him, please."</p>
<p>"He's in the Clinic up ahead." She felt the presence of Barret and Cid behind her, but she didn't have time to explain as her feet were already taking her up the stairs and towards the Clinic.</p>
<p>Please be you. Please.</p>
<p>Stepping into the Clinic, she looked around as a nurse stepped into view, her face full of confusion at the sudden amount of visitors. Tifa swallowed the lump growing in her throat as she stepped forward, her mouth suddenly dry. "I was told that my friend might be here. I just...I need to know if it's him."</p>
<p>"Who-"</p>
<p>"Please? I need to know. Is he here?" The fighter asked, her arms crossing over her stomach in an attempt to calm herself down.</p>
<p>"He's through there."</p>
<p>The nurse nodded in the direction of the curtain as Tifa followed her gaze. Closing her eyes, she slowly moved forward - her hands shaking with anticipation as she reached out to pull the curtain back and step through. This was it. Another build up of hope when it could all crashing down around her again. Stopping in her steps, she gasped in shock. He was here. It was really him, it was Cloud. Moving forward quickly, she fell to her knees in front of him and took his hands as the tears began building in her chest again.</p>
<p>"Cloud, it's me. It's Tifa." She whispered, her voice hoarse. "I knew I would find you. I knew you were alive."</p>
<p>The Soldier groaned, his features twisted with pain as he whispered under his breath repeatedly. She ducked her head - hoping to see blue but his eyes were shut tight. </p>
<p>"Cloud, what is it? Talk to me."</p>
<p>"Mako poisoning." The doctor advised, a sigh escaping him as he looked up at Barret who stood behind Tifa with a solemn look on his face. "Unfortunately, it seems to be a severe case and he's been exposed to it for a while."</p>
<p>"Cloud." She whispered as he groaned, murmuring under his breath again. No, this isn't what she wanted. She wanted him to be okay. Stroking her thumbs over his knuckles, she squeezed gently. "Don't let it end like this. I fought so hard to find you, and I can't have it end like this. Please, I need you."</p>
<p>This can't be happening. </p>
<p>Slowly getting to her feet, she followed Barret outside as the situation dawned on her. He was strong - her knight in shining armour. She had to stay with him, what if something happens when she leaves his side? Clearing her throat, she looked around at the group, her eyes full of uncertainty. "I'm staying here. I have to stay with Cloud."</p>
<p>"Tifa-"</p>
<p>"It's okay." She shot a small smile at Yuffie, and took a deep breath. "I have to. I need to make sure he is okay."</p>
<p>"Tifa." Barret took her hand in his, pulling her aside as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be back, ya hear?"</p>
<p>"I know you will." Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face into his chest. "Be safe, please. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you too."</p>
<p>"You too." He told her, giving her a gentle squeeze. "That boy is lucky to have someone like you."</p>
<p>"I'm just as lucky." She whispered, gnawing on her lip as she stared up at him. "He's saved me more than once, and now it's my time to save him."</p>
<p>"I'll see you." Barret told her as he stepped back, and headed towards the group again.</p>
<p>"I'll see you soon." She whispered with a sigh as she disappeared inside again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Groaning woke her from her sleep - the darkness slowly clearing as her eyes fluttered open. What was going on? Looking over, she seen the doctor's trying to calm Cloud down but he was behaving erratically. Rising to her feet quickly, she moved over and looked him over for any signs of injuries. He was getting worse. She needed to help him, but how?</p>
<p>"What is it?" She asked the doctor as he shook his head in confusion. Turning her attention towards Cloud, she bent down to get a better look at him. "Cloud, I'm here okay? Talk to me, what is it?"</p>
<p>"I-uh-"</p>
<p>"Cloud, I don't understand." Tilting her head to the side, she squeezed his hand gently - deep down hoping for him to squeeze it back. "What is it? I'm here."</p>
<p>The room began to shake as the equipment rattled with the strength of it. Tifa looked around, her eyes wide at the scene before her. Was that an earthquake? The doctor rushed out of the room as Tifa got to her feet. "Wait, we need to get him somewhere safe!" She called out, her voice shaking with panic as she bent down to look at Cloud. "Cloud, I need to get you somewhere safe okay? I'm not sure what's happening but I need for you to be safe."</p>
<p>"No..no..they're coming, no!"</p>
<p>"Cloud, who? Who's coming?"</p>
<p>The shaking became more erratic as screams echoed from outside the building. What was happening? Cracks began appearing across the walls and floors of the room as she got to her feet. No, they weren't going to die like this. She just found him again, and she was going to do everything she could to save him. Moving behind the wheelchair, she tried to move it but it was fighting against her as if something was stuck beneath it. Kicking at the wheel, she let out a breath. What the hell was it stuck on? Rushing around, she got to her knees and reached under - soft material brushing against her fingers as she pulled at it, getting it loose. As she lifted it to investigate, a small gasp escaped her. She couldn't believe her eyes. A pink ribbon?</p>
<p>Aerith?</p>
<p>"Tifa!?"</p>
<p>"Barret!?" Tifa got to her feet - stumbling in the process as the shaking grew more violent. This wasn't looking good. Feeling the dipping of the floor, she threw herself against Cloud and wrapped her arms around him protectively as they were pulled down into a pit of darkness.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Tifa!"</p>
<p>A moan of discomfort slipped from the fighter as she rolled onto her side and let out a breath. Ignoring the heaviness in her head, she forced her eyes open to be met with darkness. The pain stopped her from moving immediately as red darted to take in her surroundings. Where was she? Forcing herself up into a sitting position, she listened out for a sign of life but was met with silence. All she could remember was the shaking, and then the ground swallowed her up - oh no. Cloud! Her moves were frantic now as she stumbled to her feet and turned in circles to find him,</p>
<p>"Cloud!" Tifa called out into the darkness - her heart racing at the thought of what happened to him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the darkness was calling out to her - voice after voice. The whispers surrounded her and echoed through her ears as she whipped around to see where it was coming from. The voices grew in volume as she clasped her hands over her ears in an attempt to silence them. No. Stop. Closing her eyes tightly, she fell forward to her knees as she called out.</p>
<p>"Cloud!"</p>
<p>Within seconds, the voices stopped as light slipped through the darkness. Carefully removing her hands from her ears, she slowly opened her eyes - afraid of what she would see in front of her. She was filled with a sense of calm as the darkness faded into the light, and suddenly all of her worries faded away. It was a cry of pain that followed in the next few seconds that tugged her attention.</p>
<p>Cloud.</p>
<p>Rising to her feet, she caught sight of the Soldier down on his knees and rushed over to his side - hoping to provide some sort of comfort. His hands were clenched at the sides of his head as he rocked back and forward, the groaning growing intense with each passing second. Kneeling in front of him, she gently took his hands from his head and held the back of his neck - pressing his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>"I'm here." Tifa whispered, her voice soothing. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving you okay? Whatever this is, you will get through it Cloud." Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes and stroked her thumb along the back of his neck carefully. "You are strong enough to fight this. I believe in you, I always have."</p>
<p>Feeling a presence standing behind her, she lifted her head and let out a breath at the sight in front of her. There stood the boy she once knew. The boy who took a piece of her heart when he told her he was leaving to join Soldier. Slowly pushing to her feet, she moved towards him - red wide with wonder at the replica of young Cloud.</p>
<p>"You need to know."</p>
<p>"Know what?" She whispered, her brows furrowed. "Please."</p>
<p>"It was 5 years ago."</p>
<p>A flash of an image played in front of her eyes as she stared ahead - too startled to move. It was a scene she could never forget, and it always made her wonder how different her life would be if it didn't happen. The day Sephiroth arrived in Nibelheim. He was followed by a Solider, a guard not too far behind as they made their way through the gates. She'd remembered this day like it was yesterday. She was full of excitement at the idea of Cloud showing up, and he never did. Why was she seeing this? The look of disappointment on her face came next when she realised the Soldier isn't who she wanted it to be. Letting out a breath, she tilted her head as the Soldier and guard got caught up in a conversation - their attention on her. </p>
<p>She always remembered him. He was a kind Soldier, and only wanted the best for her. She remembered the anger she felt towards him. He wanted to protect her from Sephiroth, and when her dad died - she remembered her breakdown as she went out of her way to get revenge. Shaking her head, she looked up as her attention was drawn to another memory playing out in front of her. </p>
<p>"Cloud, you kept your promise. You came for me."</p>
<p>Wait? She wasn't imagining this? A gasp of surprise left her as she watched the scene unfold - her red wide and confused. This was after her confrontation with Sephiroth. She remembered seeing Cloud, but then he was gone. She thought she imagined it. The guards uniform was the last thing her eyes captured as he disappeared up the stairs of the reactor. That uniform. </p>
<p>"No." Tifa whispered, her breaths short and heavy as the realisation hit in. The guard was Cloud the whole time. A series of scenes flashed across her eyes, one after the other like a movie on fast forward. The day her mom died, the water tower, their promise, the arrival of Sephiroth, and then lastly... the day Nibelheim went up in flames.</p>
<p>"You were there." She spoke slowly - her chest tight as the words hit a chord within her. Why didn't he tell her? What was he hiding from her? "You told me...it had been 5 years, and I never understood...but now I do. You knew, and I didn't." She turned to look at Cloud, but was met by the younger version of himself again. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Soldier was only the beginning."</p>
<p>"You joined Soldier because of Sephiroth, and he did...this. To us, our hometown." Tifa responded, her mind spinning with questions. "Is that why? You never told me because you were-"</p>
<p>"I joined Soldier because I thought I would be noticed." Young Cloud responded before disappearing. </p>
<p>"Wait!" She called out, her heart hammering against her chest as she checked around for any signs of him. She needed answers if she was going to help Cloud, and she had a feeling this all started with Soldier. But why? "Please! Noticed by who?"</p>
<p>"By you."</p>
<p>Time stood still as the familiar voice sent goosebumps along her arms. Was it? Slowly turning on her heel, she let out a breath as a flood of emotions clenched at her chest. It was really him. The piercing blue staring back to meet her red sent her heart racing. His eyes were soft - just like they had been up until their final goodbye. Her fist clenched at the thought. "Me? I...I don't understand."</p>
<p>"Tifa." He whispered, his voice quiet as he let out a breath. "I thought by joining Soldier...you would notice me." Gripping the back of his neck, he released a pent up sigh and stared up into the traces of light. "I-"</p>
<p>"Cloud." Tifa took a step towards him, her legs feeling like they could give out underneath her at any second. "I noticed you. I noticed you before the night we made our promise." </p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"I noticed you Cloud." Clenching her fists, she took a deep breath, "You made an impact on me when you left, and you made an impact on me when I thought you were dead."</p>
<p>"Tifa." He closed his eyes - his features twisting with grief. "There's a lot...that I need to tell you, and-"</p>
<p>A noise of surprise left him as Tifa collided with his chest - her hands fisting the material of his jumper. His blue widened with nerves as he carefully wrapped his arms around her; his temple meeting hers as he took a breath. There was a lot they needed to speak about. Many things were left unsaid.</p>
<p>"Cloud."</p>
<p>"It's good to see you again Tifa."</p>
<p>Their journey was far from over, but for them...it was just the beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I think this is Utopia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♥CLOTI♥</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello you beautiful people! :)</p>
<p>It has been a while since I've written for this beautiful couple, but I thought now was the time to bring this story - which was amazingly fun to write, to an end.</p>
<p>I couldn't stop without giving them the ending they deserve.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for sticking with this! For my first Cloti, it's been really fun to write.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the last chapter of My Rock!</p>
<p>♥♥♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Right, there is something that I need to confess.” He lifted his gaze to meet Tifa’s, “I need you to hear me out before you say anything.” </p>
<p>A gentle smiled pulled at Tifa’s lips as she stepped out onto the deck of the Hiighwind, black silk blowing around the curves of her face as the wind surrounded her. The door closed over as she let out a breath. This was a conversation Cloud had been building himself up for since they returned from the Life Stream. He told her he thought it was best to do it alone, and she had no argument. This was something he needed to do. They still had to talk, but that could wait until Cloud was ready. </p>
<p>Dragging her feet over, she pressed herself into the railing – her elbows resting against the cold metal as a shiver ran through her. How many days had it been since her head hit a pillow? The past few days had been a whirl wind of emotions and if anyone had asked her how she was feeling a few days ago, she would have frozen up and forced a smile. But now to be honest, she felt numb – maybe due to the severe tiredness that was creeping up on her. Cloud was back, and that’s what she needed, but still...something was missing. </p>
<p>Looking down, she swallowed as she caught sight of the pink ribbon that she had tied around her wrist earlier on. That’s right. Aerith. Aerith was missing. Leaning back, she gripped the railing and let out a breath. There were signs of her everywhere – signs that she was still around. Smiling weakly, she looked up into the night sky - the stars shining through the darkness. She was there watching over them, and they needed it more than ever. Especially with what the day after tomorrow could bring. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Tifa whispered into the dark of the night. “For everything.” </p>
<p>A sudden warmth wrapped around her as she looked up to meet piercing blue. Feeling shy, she held the blanket closer and stared up into the sky as he leaned up against the railing beside her. It was silent for a while, but none of them seemed to mind as they watched the stars twinkle in unison. The journey taken had given them more ups and downs than they could have predicted, but at the end of the day they were still here together. </p>
<p>Tilting her head, she caught sight of the blonde spikes and couldn’t help but smile. To think a few days ago that she was distraught at the thought of not seeing the chocobo hair again. A laugh escaped her as he turned his attention, a blonde brow raised. </p>
<p>“What’s funny?” </p>
<p>“Mmh, nothing.” Smiling softly, red lifted to meet blue. “How did it go?” </p>
<p>“Well...Barret didn’t shoot me.” Reaching up, he dragged his hand down the back of his neck, the corner of his lips lifting in a smile. There he was. The Cloud she knew was back. </p>
<p>“I would take that as a win.” Tifa teased as she turned towards him. “I think the past few days have been eventful.” Yawning, she held the blanket against her face and closed her eyes as a heaviness settled over her. “Maybe more so for you, but-” Opening her eyes again, she paused and flushed at the intense stare meeting her. “What is it?” </p>
<p>“Tifa.” Her name left his lips in a soft whisper. </p>
<p>“Clou-” </p>
<p>A noise of surprise escaped her as his lips met hers, the gentle caress drawing a mewl from her as his hand curled around the back of her neck. Warmth filled her as the cool air brushed against her skin. Resting her hands against his chest, she pressed her lips back against his and gripped the material of his jumper in her hands. This was real. He was real. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I-” He pressed his forehead against hers, his cheeks flushed. “I-” </p>
<p>Tipping her chin, she kissed him again and stroked up hand up to his shoulder as she squeezed gently in reassurance and moved back – a sweet smile playing on her lips as she watched him let out a breath, his eyes closed. </p>
<p>“I think ‘I missed you’ is a more suitable sentence after a kiss like that.” </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Clearing his throat, he opened his eyes to look at her – the green glowing around blue. “I did...miss you.” Taking the corners of the blanket into his hands, he pulled it around her securely and brushed his hands down along her arms. “We need to talk.” </p>
<p>“Cloud.” Tifa moved forward and pressed her forehead against his chest, a sigh of content leaving her. “At the moment, we are...practically on top of the world and tomorrow could be our last night.” Tucking her hands into her chest, she continued, “If we make it through tomorrow, and we are back home – we can talk until the sun rises and the world is just waking up.” </p>
<p>“Until the sun rises.” He repeated in agreement, his chin resting against her head as he wrapped his arms around her carefully, a breath leaving him. “You should get some rest.” </p>
<p>“I will.” She told him; her voice quiet as a steady breath left her. </p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, he moved his head to rest his temple against hers. The corner of his lips tilted up as he realised she was falling asleep already. She was exhausted. He bent to lift her into his arms – her body stiffening in response to the movement.  </p>
<p>“I’ve got you.” Cloud spoke, his voice gentle as he cupped the back of her head and curled his arm under her legs. “I’ve always got you.” </p>
<p>Savouring her warmth, he inhaled and made his way inside, being careful not to wake her in his movements. He was met by Barret halfway down the corridor towards the bedrooms. Barret looked from Cloud to the sleeping girl in his arms as his expression softened. </p>
<p>“She’s had it rough the past few days.”  Barret told him; his eyebrows drawn together as he looked at the young girl. “I’m not gon see anything happen to her.” </p>
<p>“Either am I.” Cloud told him, his voice stern as he met his stare. </p>
<p>“Good.” He huffed, his arms crossing over his chest. “I won’t see her getting hurt again. If you’re staying, make that call and make it permanent. “ Walking around, he stopped in his steps and looked over his shoulder. “I’m gon be watching you Soldier boy.” </p>
<p>“I don’t doubt it.” </p>
<p>Cloud met his gaze, a nod coming a second later with a smirk as he continued his journey towards the bedrooms, his foot coming out to nudge one of the doors open. Stepping inside, he pressed it shut with his back and stepped over to the bed as he lay Tifa down against the mattress on the inside, his knuckles brushing over her cheek gently. Letting out a breath, he closed his eyes as he tried to imagine the past few days. He couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Tifa.”  </p>
<p>Turning his attention towards her, he reached down and tucked the blanket around her as his eyes softened at the sight. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he ran his fingers along the curve of her ear as he pushed her hair back. Nothing would happen while he was around, he would make sure of that. He would keep watch tonight and let her get some rest. He closed his eyes as she reached out to wrap her fingers around his, the touch making him weak.  </p>
<p>Maybe for only a few seconds.  </p>
<p>Resting against the wall, he moved his legs up onto the bed – his gaze on their hands as he pressed his lips against her knuckles. He needed a few seconds – maybe more. His memory was hazy, but everything was becoming clearer since leaving the Life Stream. All he remembered was seeing her. She was there for him, again.  </p>
<p>“You don’t have to carry that weight anymore.” He whispered into the silence of the room as he shuffled down until he was lying beside her. Tilting his head, he watched her as he held her hand against his chest. “I’ll carry it for both of us.” </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>“You’re in love with him.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” Tifa looked up in alarm, her eyes wide with surprise as she shook her head in denial. “No. I’m not.” She pushed to her feet and moved closer to the stream as she watched the water flow delicately. This isn’t a conversation she wanted to have right now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tifa-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aerith, I’m not.” She responded, her voice shaking as her chest tightened at the thought of denying such a strong emotion. She knew she did, but here she was denying it. Why? Because Aerith felt something for Cloud, and she knew that from the beginning. She couldn’t bring herself to confess to Aerith in case she hurt her. Their relationship had become an important part of her journey and she didn’t want to risk breaking the joy she felt. Cloud and her had kissed when they were at Gold Saucer, and she had wanted to tell Aerith, but the guilt was eating at her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He loves you too.” Aerith spoke softly, her voice gentle as a smile grazed her lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Huh?” Tifa turned on her heels to meet the stare of emerald eyes. “No. I-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tifa, we all see it.” Getting to her feet, she brushed the material of the pink dress down and stepped over, taking Tifa’s hands into hers. “Anyone could. What you two have is special. The way you look at each other. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way he looks at you when you’re more than 4 steps away from each other?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s concerned because he’s leading the-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tifa.” The girl spoke, her voice chiding as she squeezed her hands. “He would give his life in a heartbeat to save yours. I know that. You...need to know that.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I want you to be happy Tifa.” Aerith told her, her eyes dancing with excitement, “And I know what you want.” Tifa let out a breath, her eyes squeezing shut as her hands tightened around Aerith’s desperately. “I want you to tell Cloud how you feel and put your feelings first for once. You were there for me when I needed you, but now...I want to be there for you. Even if that means giving you a nudge in the right direction.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aerith, I’m sorry.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, none of that.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tifa looked at her, red filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around the girl that had become an important part of her life. She couldn’t imagine this journey without her. Aerith laughed, her arms wrapping around Tifa as she stroked her hand over her head comfortingly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Everything okay here?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They pulled apart; their eyes drawn to the voice as they seen Cloud standing, his arms crossed against his chest as he looked between them, his blue focusing on Tifa as she turned her head quickly, wiping at the tear stains. Aerith looked between them as she stepped in front to block the view of Tifa while she composed herself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tifa had something in her eye.” Aerith told him, her voice light. “I was helping her, but it took a little more work than I thought, but it’s gone now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tifa?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m fine.” She called out from behind Aerith, her voice louder than usual. “We’re coming back now.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go ahead.” The girl in pink told him, her voice calm as she smiled at him in reassurance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cloud looked at Aerith, his brows furrowed as he gave a brief nod and turned on his heel as he walked away. Letting out a breath, Tifa stepped out from behind her and gave a small smile. "We better head back before he sends a search party in the next 5 minutes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tifa, I think he would just come back and take you away within the next 5 minutes if you still weren't back."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerith laughed and followed Tifa back through the trees as they headed towards the rest of the group. Tifa felt lighter somehow, but Aerith always did that. Took away all her worries and made her feel like everything was going to be okay. She linked arms with the brunette, squeezing her arm in thanks as they shared a smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything was going to be okay</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>"Are you gon be okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Tifa."</p>
<p>"Barret-"</p>
<p>"I'm just sayin." Barret told her, his eyes lingering over her shoulder as he watched Cloud stare into the sky above. "I know you're with Soldier Boy-"</p>
<p>"She'd have me on the ground first before I touched her." Cloud called over his shoulder - his focus fixed on their surroundings. </p>
<p>"Hey! I wasn't-"</p>
<p>"Barret." Tifa gave him a soft smile, her red bright as she gave him a nudge. "You'll be back tomorrow morning, and everything is going to be okay."</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll see you in the mornin."</p>
<p>Giving her a gentle pat on the head, he boarded the Highwind again as Tifa turned towards Cloud, her breath leaving her as she took in the view around them. They were up so high and it was like being on top of the world. Of course, the Highwind was high, but you could see everything from here. Stepping forward, she placed her hand against Cloud's back as he gradually turned towards her, his brow raised.</p>
<p>"You've been quiet." She told him, her voice gentle as she looked up at him and raised an brow. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Just...thinking." Cloud let out a breath, his eyes distant as he looked back up the Highwind - watching it disappear from view. "You shouldn't be here."</p>
<p>"Huh?" She frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>"This isn't your fight." He told her, his gaze drifting back to meet hers - blue filled with conflict. "You should be back in Midgar. I dragged you all into this, but... this is my fight." Turning away from her, he let out a breath as he stared up at the sky again. He needed her to be as far away as possible and safe.</p>
<p>"Isn't my fight?" Tifa shook her head, surprise in her voice. "Cloud, you didn't drag any of us into this. We wanted to help you."</p>
<p>"Tifa-"</p>
<p>"You aren't the only one who has something to fight for!" She raised her voice, and watched as he turned towards her, his eyebrows drawn together. "Sephiroth has taken a lot from us. OUR home Cloud. He burned it to the ground. My dad!" Swallowing, she stepped towards him and stared up at him. "Aerith. He took Aerith from us and I-" Closing her eyes, she took a breath to calm the emotion building inside of her. "I won't stop until he has been stopped."</p>
<p>"I-" Looking down, he tightened his fists. "I don't want anything to happen."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You." Cloud told her, his eyes bright as he grasped her wrists in his hands gently and held them against his chest. "I can't have anything happen to you."</p>
<p>"Cloud, don't you get it?" Tifa asked, her voice shaking with emotion. "I'm not going anywhere that you aren't going. I'm safe with you." Fisting his jumper in her hands, she stared up into his eyes as if she was almost pleading. "We have each other's backs remember?"</p>
<p>"Tifa." </p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere." She told him, moving back out of his grasp - her eyes determined. "I'm not returning home until this is finished. I'm not going home without you."</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, he clenched his fists and held back a groan of frustration. He always remembered her being stubborn, but he didn't realise how much he admired that about her until now. She would never back down without a fight. Even when she wanted to break down, she would always keep going and fight the internal struggle within herself. The thought of her leaving clenched at his heart but he needed to protect her. </p>
<p>"Tifa, I can't have anything happening to you again." Moving towards her, he held her shoulders - his heart racing as he stared down into the red that erupted his thoughts into a mess. "I've already seen you hurt, seen you lingering on the edge of death and I'm not going to watch it again."</p>
<p>"It is my choice Cloud." Her eyes narrowed as she stared back up at him, her gaze not wavering in the slightest as he finally let out the groan that he had been holding.</p>
<p>He leaned down and kissed her with all of the pent up emotions building up inside of him as his hands slipped up from her shoulders to hold her neck. Gripping the material of his jumper, Tifa returned the kiss without hesitation and pushed up onto her toes. This was what they both needed. They both needed to feel each other because when tomorrow came - the world was depending on them to save it. </p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"No more words." She whispered breathless, her eyes bright as she bit at the corner of her lip.</p>
<p>His arms circled around her waist, his forehead pressing down against hers - blue meeting red. "No words?"</p>
<p>"Words aren't the only way to show someone how you feel." </p>
<p>He peered down, watching as her cheeks stained with a pink rose. A smile tugged at his lips, his own cheeks flushing red at being this close in proximity to her. Years on and she still reminded him of that girl that met him on the water tower before he left town. All he wanted was for her to notice, and now...here they were. He brushed his lips over hers tenderly and whispered quietly. "No more words."</p><hr/>
<p>"Tifa!" A noise of surprise left her as she was enfolded into a tight hug. "You're okay, I was so worried about you."</p>
<p>"I'm more than okay." Tifa told her with a gentle smile as she returned the hug and let out a breath of relief. "I didn't mean to worry you."</p>
<p>"You're all back." Marle moved back to look her over as she took her hands. "That's the main thing." She lifted her gaze from Tifa to look at everyone. "I see we have some newcomers too."</p>
<p>"I'm Yuffie!" The ninja jumped forward, smiling from ear to ear as she introduced herself.</p>
<p>"A pleasure to meet you." She looked around, a frown pulling at her features as she noticed someone missing. "Wait-"</p>
<p>"We didn't all make it." Tifa told her, her voice calm as she looked over her shoulder to find Cloud who was talking to Cid. </p>
<p>"Oh Ti-"</p>
<p>"Daddy!" A young voice called out as everyone stopped in their conversations.</p>
<p>"Marlene!" Barret called out as he got to his knees - Marlene running straight into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're back!"</p>
<p>"I'm back." He told her, his arms circling her as he held her close and wiped away the falling tears.</p>
<p>Tifa let out a breath, her eyes lingering on the two as she moved towards them slowly and got to her knees - her hand gentle on Marlene's back as she pressed a kiss to her head. This was what she wanted. To get Barret back safe and sound to Marlene. The little girl was their ray of light at the worse of times, especially when it came to the downfall of Avalanche. </p>
<p>"I'm off." Cid announced, saluting Cloud as the Ex-Soldier laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. The laugh brought a smile to Tifa's face as she watched the two of them. She had come to the enjoy that. Cloud laughing, Cloud smiling, Cloud...doing anything. Getting to her feet, she walked over and wrapped her arms around Cid's waist, a grunt of surprise leaving him as he gave her a pat on the back. "Don't be gettin all emotional on me now."</p>
<p>"I won't." She pulled back with a laugh as she held her hands behind her back and looked up at him. "Thank you for everything Cid."</p>
<p>"No, thank you." He gave her a grin. "You have made this one memorable journey Miss Lockhart. Keep an eye on this fella in case he falls off of the wagon again." Cid laughed as Cloud narrowed his eyes, his hand reaching back to grip his sword.</p>
<p>"Oh I will." Tifa told him, her eyes bright as she nudged Cloud with her hip. "Don't be a stranger Cid."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll come and visit soon." With one last grin, he boarded the Highwind.</p><hr/>
<p>"Hey Tifa, those drinks ready!?"</p>
<p>"I got it!" Yuffie yelled out before Tifa got a word in. The ninja turned around to smile at her as she ushered towards the table. "Go and have fun! We are finally celebrating after months of getting back! You can't be stuck behind the bar all night."</p>
<p>"I'll be over soon, I promise." She assured Yuffie with a smile as she watched her head over to the table to give out the drinks. They all cheered and laughed as they got started on the next round. Resting her arms on the bar, she smiled happily as she watched them. It had been a difficult few months, but they had finally rebuilt Seventh Heaven and it was worth it. Everyone had came together to celebrate.</p>
<p>When they arrived back, they got straight into working on the bar to make it their home again. They finally had time to mourn their loved ones. Jessie, Biggs, Wedge...and Aerith. A few days back and they went to visit Aerith's mom - to tell her what happened. It was heart breaking, but she deserved to know. She could remember how a smile reached her face; even as the tears fell, she whispered 5 simple words. 'She's returned to the planet.'</p>
<p>Taking a breath, she pushed off of the bar and went to walk around, but stopped in her steps as she noticed a flower lying on the ground. Huh? Bending down, she held it between two fingers as her eyes widened. Aerith. Standing up, she smiled big and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>I knew you would be here.</p>
<p>Walking over, she carefully settled the flower into a vase and walked over towards everyone else as she lay a hand over Cloud's shoulder, squeezing gently. He tilted his head back to look at her and smiled, his blue bright.</p>
<p>"Tifa, did ya know that Soldier boy can't hold his drink?" Barret snorted, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Good thing he knows how to use that sword." Cid laughed.</p>
<p>"And it's right over there." Cloud threatened, his tone light as they all laughed and started on the rest of the drinks.</p><hr/>
<p>"Now, what are you doing sitting over here by yourself?"</p>
<p>Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up and relaxed as he was met with Ruby red. His eyes lingered as an endearing smile played on her lips. He smiled back, his hand rubbing up the of his neck as he let out a breath. They made it home...together. That night, she told him that she wasn't leaving without him, and she meant it.</p>
<p>"I was just...watching." He averted his attention towards Barret and Cid who were playing darts, while Yuffie and Red seemed to be lost in a game of tag.</p>
<p>"Watching?" Sliding into the booth, she moved around and nudged him with her arm as she followed his gaze. "Or getting stuck in your thoughts?"</p>
<p>"Hmm." He scoffed in laughter as he turned his attention towards her. She knew him too well. He took her hand between his and squeezed gently. "I don't think I'll ever stop thinking, but it won't be as bad as before."</p>
<p>"No?" Tifa pressed her temple against the curve of his shoulder, the preparations for today catching up with her. "Cloud, we have time. Step by step okay? You have all of us."</p>
<p>Cloud closed his eyes and pressed a kiss against the top of her head as he heard a glass smash in the distance. "Do I want to know what that was?"</p>
<p>"That...was a drunk Barret using a glass as target practice." She responded, her voice filled with laughter as he grinned in return and looked over to see Cid arguing with Barret about how to throw darts.</p>
<p>"What is this?"</p>
<p>"This?" She tilted her head up to look at him. "I think this is Utopia."</p>
<p>He smiled in response as he pressed his forehead against hers - blue meeting red. Utopia? He could live with that. It was going to be a challenge getting to grips with not being on edge all of the time, but as long as he had her there with him - he wasn't worried. Everything that had led to this moment was worth it. Dipping his head to kiss her - he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and ignored the wolf whistles from everyone else as he pointed in the direction he knew his sword was sitting. Silence didn't come too long after.</p>
<p>He didn't care what was around the corner - all he knew is that they would be ready for it when it arrived.</p>
<p>They had each other.</p>
<p>She was his rock, and he was hers.</p>
<p>Nothing else mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wait...you thought I was done with Cloti? ;)</p>
<p>They'll be back, in another Life ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>